Lovely Nightmares
by Kaoru Hiiyama
Summary: "Is that why you go home with your clothes soaked by blood", "Yes" KuroXfemKura fanfic, Review please! CHAPTER 12 UPDATED!
1. Introduction

**Lovely Nightmares**

* * *

><p><strong><em>First<em>**:_ it was after the Nostrade's getting back to their manor, Kurapika had decided to going back to Rukusu Village, but something unexpected waits her there….._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <strong>Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p>"Pertukaran sandera, selesai", gumam pria berambut pirang itu,<p>

"Iya", sahut rekannya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat lega,

"Hmmm..-", ia hendak membalasnya ketika dirasakan tubuhnya melunglai, kemudian semua menjadi gelap gulita.

* * *

><p>Beberapa waktu nampaknya telah berlalu sejak saat itu, kondisi pria itu terlihat berangsur-angsur pulih, ia pun mulai mencoba membuka kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat,<p>

"Uukh-", pria itu membuka matanya secara perlahan, sehingga tampaklah dua bola mata berwarna biru yang indah yang sebelumnya tertutup rapat, demikian pula dengan rona wajahnya yang semula tampak begitu pucat, kini berangsur-angsur terlihat lebih sehat.

"Ini…dimana?", ujarnya lemah, dari nada suaranya tampak sekali kalau ia masih sangat jauh dari kondisi yang terbilang baik,

"Bagaimana dengan lelangnya? Apa nona mendapatkan semua barangnya?", sambungnya dengan nada cemas,

" Sudah, istirahatlah dahulu Kurapika, kau masih belum sehat benar", ujar Senritsu pelan, ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kesehatan rekannya yang satu ini, ia masih saja mengkhawatirkan yang lainnya meski dirinya sendiri sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan saat ini.

"Tidak bisa, Senritsu aku…", bantah pria itu sambil berusaha keras bangun dari pembaringannya, meski ia masih sangat merasa lemah, hal ini membuat Senritsu yang berada tepat disisinya langsung bertindak cepat, ditahannya tubuh rekannya itu dengan tangannya,

"Kumohon, jangan membantah dan istirahatlah!", bentaknya keras, melihat reaksi Senritsu yang begitu keras ingin menghentikannya, Kurapika terpaksa mematuhinya, meskipun jelas di dalam batinnya terdapat penolakan yang kuat akan hal ini, tapi secara fisik ia benar-benar kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya yang terasa sangat lelah, Kurapika pun memaksakan matanya untuk kembali merapat.

Ingatan dan penyesalan mewarnai kilasan-kilasan memori yang terjadi di dalam mimpinya, dan karena terlalu lelah dengan mimpi-mimpi itu, Kurapika pun mengindahkan semua larangan dan tetap berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, tak peduli siapa pun yang menyuruhnya kembali tidur, sungguh ia sangat lelah untuk terlelap dan bermimpi lagi.

* * *

><p>Ketika kesehatannya semakin membaik, Kurapika memutuskan untuk kembali, bersama Senritsu tentunya.<p>

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian", ujarnya tenang, dengan gestur yang begitu elegan (cieee) dan membuat temannya merasa sedikit terhenyak, dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana,

"Eh, itu…tidak masalah, lagipula kita kan teman", balas Leorio setengah canggung,

"Sayang sekali Gon dan Killua tidak bisa ikut, tapi mereka titip salam untukmu", lanjutnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang mulai beranjak naik,

"Terima kasih, sampaikan juga salamku untuk mereka", sahut Kurapika manis, ditambah senyumnya yang charming (aiiih apa pula ini), membuat Leorio semakin panik,

_ingat, dia laki-laki juga.._, pikirnya demi menepis pesona temannya yang satu ini.

Kemudian Kurapika berbalik dan menuju tempat check-in, penerbangan mereka tentu tak akan menunggu sekadar perpisahan semacam ini bukan? Sementara Leorio, yang ditinggal bersama Senritsu, mencoba mencairkan suasana,

"Ehm, tolong perhatikan dia baik-baik ya, sepertinya dia bisa jujur padamu, dan..dia itu suka ceroboh kalau sudah menyangkut Laba-laba", ujar Leorio, yang ditanggapi Senritsu dengan senyuman,

"Tenang saja, soal itu, kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja", balas Senritsu ramah,

"Ah, sepertinya kami sudah harus berangkat", lanjutnya ketika melihat Kurapika melambai kearahnya,

"Sampai jumpa, Leorio-san", sapa Senritsu hangat, sebelum ia berjalan setengah terburu-buru menuju rekannya yang sudah menunggu di seberang sana, Leorio hanya menonton sambil tersenyum simpul, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk kembali.

* * *

><p>Selama perjalanan pulang kembali ke kediaman Nostrade, benak Kurapika dipenuhi dengan ingatan-ingatan tentang desanya, keindahannya, keasriannya, teman-temannya, tetangga-tetangganya, dan sekian-sekian yang begitu dirindukannya,<p>

_ah, sudah berapa lama sejak aku meninggalkannya ya…_, pikirnya dalam, begitu dalam hingga ia tidak sadar kalau Senritsu sudah berada disampingnya sekarang,

"Rindu kampung halaman ya?", ujar Senritsu tiba-tiba yang tentu saja, mengagetkan Kurapika yang tengah berkhayal,

"Eh, sejak kapan kau disini Senritsu?", Kurapika berujar setengah kaget, yang dibalas Senritsu dengan senyum keibuannya yang hangat,

"Baru saja, tadi saat hendak menuju ke pantry, aku melihatmu termenung sendirian disini dengan pandangan jauh, hehe, kurasa kau sedang butuh teman", ujarnya dengan nada bercanda, yang ternyata mampu membuat Kurapika tersenyum balik,

"Mungkin-", sahutnya sendu,

"Tapi kurasa kau mampu mengetahui lebih dari itu tanpa aku harus menjelaskannya", lanjut Kurapika dengan nada sendu yang sekarang ditambah nuansa yang sedikit dingin,

"Soal pertanyaanku, bagaimana?", tanya Senritsu yang membuat Kurapika teringat akan ucapan Senritsu yang mengagetkannya,

"Iya, kurasa aku memang merindukan desaku…_meski sudah dibantai_", jawab Kurapika datar, dan tentu saja meninggalkan bagian terakhir itu untuk dirinya sendiri,

"Kurasa kau sebaiknya minta izin pada Tuan Light", balas Senritsu, yang dibalas Kurapika dengan anggukan setuju,

"Mungkin nanti kalau kita sudah sampai", kata Kurapika datar,

"Iya", sahut Senritsu mengiyakan kata-kata temannya.

* * *

><p>Ketika mereka sampai di kediaman Nostrade, Kurapika bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya dan langsung menuju ke ruang kerja Light Nostrade, bos-nya.<p>

Ia pun membunyikan bel diruangan itu sampai terdengar sebuah suara khas pria dewasa dari dalam,

"Masuklah", perintah Nostrade santai, maka dengan gestur pelan Kurapika mendorong pintu kayu dihadapannya,

"Oh, Kurapika rupanya, ada apa?", sapa pria setengah baya itu, ia segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang semula setengah berbaring, ditegakkannya punggungnya itu dan ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang kini berada diatas meja, dengan segenap kepercayaan diri dan pembawaannya yang tenang, Kurapika melangkah kehadapan Tuan Nostrade, ia kemudian menghela nafas dan berdehem satu kali,

"Saya meminta izin untuk mengunjungi orangtua saya Tuan", ungkapnya dengan nada formal yang berkesan dingin, suasana ruangan itu sekejap berubah menjadi bergaya aristokrat,

"Hmmm….baiklah, tapi berapa lama kira-kira?", tanya Tuan Nostrade dengan nada yang tidak kalah aristokrat,

"Mungkin beberapa bulan", balas Kuruta muda itu, tenang dan tanpa sedikitpun terlihat ragu,

"Oh, kalau begitu baiklah, kau kuizinkan untuk pergi", ujar Tuan Nostrade singkat,

"Terima kasih", ujar Kurapika sambil berjalan balik kearah pintu kayu itu, kemudian ia pun keluar dari ruang kerja milik bos utamanya tersebut.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Senritsu ketika melihat Kurapika keluar dari ruangan Light Nostrade,

"Hm, seperti yang sudah kau duga", jawab Kurapika singkat sambil terus berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya, tempat ia telah merapikan barang-barangnya sebelumnya, iapun segera keluar dari kamar itu seusai membawa keluar semua barang-barang yang hendak dibawanya,

"Terima kasih untuk semua, Senritsu", ujarnya dengan nada suara yang sebenarnya terdengar begitu gembira jika tidak diungkapkan dengan gestur dinginnya,

"Ya, sama-sama, selamat berlibur, Kurapika", balas Senritsu sambil mengantar Kurapika menuju kearah gerbang utama.

* * *

><p>Kurapika menyeruput tehnya sambil menunggu penerbangannya, ruang tunggu yang tidak begitu ramai ini tetap tidak membuat Kuruta muda ini bergeming untuk sekadar menyapa orang-orang disekitarnya, ia meminum teh hangat yang tadi dipesannya untuk menunggu.<p>

Sekilas ia juga membolak-balik lembar demi lembar yang tengah ditelaahnya dengan seksama,

_hmm…sepertinya masih cukup lama_, keluhnya dalam benaknya yang terasa semakin jenuh.

Ketika akhirnya penerbangan menuju daerah luas tempat Rukusu bersemayam berjalanpun ia hanya menanggapinya dengan tenang, tidak sedikitpun terlihat keriangan dari rona wajahnya yang muram.

Perjalanan yang sangat singkat ia rasakan, jauh berbeda dengan ketika dahulu ia meninggalkan daerah ini untuk mengikuti ujian Hunter nyaris setahun yang lalu, namun ia memutuskan untuk menginap di penginapan sekitar sekadar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah dengan perjalanan ini, iapun menyewa sebuah kamar di penginapan kecil yang dulu sempat menampungnya saat ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang selamat dari pembantaian, tanpa apapun kecuali pakaian yang melekat pada dirinya dan sebuah anting-anting peninggalan ayahnya, ya, Kurapika kecil hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahnya di daerah Rukusu bersama warga Kuruta yang lainnya, sama sekali tak pernah ia mendengar hal-hal mengenai ibunya, yang jelas sampai saat ini masih menghantui pikirannya,

_Ibu, apa kau telah meninggal begitu tragis lebih dulu sehingga ayah enggan menceritakan sesuatu pun mengenai dirimu? Atau…kau justru telah meninggalkan kami.._, renungnya dalam sambil merebahkan diri diatas kasur penginapan itu, ia segera menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang dulu begitu dikenalnya.

Sembari menenggelamkan diri dalam kenangan-kenangan yang tidak begitu indahnya, Kurapika membuka penyamarannya satu persatu sambil berjalan pelan menuju cermin besar yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi, diamatinya sosok lain dari dirinya itu, seorang gadis muda dengan rambut pirang panjang yang terurai sampai kepunggungnya, tampak terpaku dengan bayangannya sendiri sambil melepaskan anting-antingnya untuk membebaskan siluet aslinya yang selama ini tertutupi oleh kekuatan yang mengubahnya menjadi sesosok pria.

Pipinya yang pucat mencuatkan semburat merah muda yang menandakan bahwa pemiliknya tengah sedikit merasa malu, sedikitnya hal itu merupakan kewajaran lantaran selama ini ia terus memandangi sosoknya sebagai laki-laki.

Beberapa menit berselang gadis muda itupun kembali merebah sambil memandang langit-langit penginapan,

_aku pulang_, pikirnya.

* * *

><p>Hari masih pagi, udara yang cukup bagi seorang Kurapika untuk memulai perjalanannya ke Rukusu, angannya masih setia membayangi setiap jejak langkah yang dulu ditelusurinya, tapi tentu saja kali ini semuanya berbeda, tidak lagi ia menaiki sebuah kapal dan jatuh sampai nyaris tenggelam, tidak pula ia meringkuk ketakutan didekat bangkai kapal yang baru sesaat dinaikinya, Kurapika menghela nafas panjang, ia terus menyusuri jejak masa kecilnya sampai ia tiba pada tempat ia menguburkan semua orang yang ditemukannya, yang tentu saja tidak termasuk mereka yang tenggelam di suatu lautan nun jauh di tempat ujian hunter kemarin, sedikitnya tidak sejauh itu.<p>

Kurapika kemudian dikejutkan oleh sesosok perempuan berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri,

"Siapa…?", tanya gadis muda itu pelan, sebenarnya ia juga tidak bermaksud bertanya, tapi kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya dan saat ia sadar perempuan itu menoleh kearahnya,

"Kau…apa namamu Kurapika?", tanya perempuan paruh baya yang masih terlihat begitu anggun itu, tentu saja pertanyaan ini mengagetkan Kurapika, bagaimana tidak, seorang wanita dewasa yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya dengan namanya, seolah perempuan itu tahu siapa dirinya,

_mungkinkah…_, pikirnya dalam,

"Ya, nama saya memang Kurapika, ada apa ya?", ujarnya sedikit penasaran, lalu perempuan tadi berjalan kearahnya dan segera saja ia telah memeluk tubuh Kurapika yang masih belum mengerti duduk perkaranya,

"Putriku, kukira aku tak akan menemukanmu saat aku tahu kalau…tempat ini dibantai".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Up Next<strong>: Due to the mixture of curiosity and a guilt to refuse the offer, Kurapika decided to go along with the woman who brought her into the whole new town, called Stargate._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: my second Indonesian stories after Bintang Kecil, presented to my dear Indonesian readers who had supported me all this time, well, this is my biggest Thank You for your kindness to read my stories hehe *\(^o^)/*


	2. Can it be worse?

**Lovely Nightmares**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So far: <strong>due to the mixture between guilt and curiousity, Kurapika decided to go with the woman, but she never aware of a fact, that she'll gonna have the most miserable life.._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Can it be more worse?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kemarilah", wanita itu tersenyum simpul pada gadis muda yang mengikuti tidak jauh darinya, gestur tangannya menyuruh gadis itu mendekat kearahnya, kuruta muda itu hanya melengos dan mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan wanita itu, mimik kekesalan nampak jelas mewarnai wajah manisnya,<p>

"Memangnya kita mau kemana sih?", keluhnya sambil terus melangkah kearah perempuan pirang yang berjalan didepannya itu,

"Kita sudah sampai, sayang", jawab perempuan itu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sebuah pesawat pribadi yang diparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang,

"Kau..maksudku, kita akan naik itu?", tanya Kurapika penuh selidik, kemungkinan yang ada sekarang adalah bahwa perempuan itu akan membawanya cukup jauh,

"Tentu saja, sudah kubilang kan, kita akan pulang ke Stargate", sahutnya dengan nada yang menurut Kurapika terlalu cerah, ia mulai meragukan kevalidan pengakuan wanita ini beberapa saat sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

"Putriku, kukira aku tak akan menemukanmu saat aku tahu kalau...tempat ini dibantai", ujarnya sendu, responku saat itu hanya termangu mendengar pengakuannya,

"Putrimu? Maksudmu kau adalah ibuku?", tanya gadis muda itu dengan nada curiga, ia sedikit tidak yakin, mengingat penampilan wanita ini yang sangat tidak meyakinkan, rambut pirang yang ditata elegan dan pakaiannya yang tampak mewah, jelas sekali kalau ia bukan tipe pejuang yang dapat bertahan dikehidupan kuruta pada masanya,

"Tentu saja, oh Tuhan, apa ayahmu tidak bilang apa-apa soal aku? Keterlaluan sekali dia!", ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar cukup kesal, mendengar perkataan buruk tentang ayahnya, Kurapika sontak merasa kesal dan segera membelanya,

"Berhenti bicara buruk soal ayahku!", bentak gadis itu keras, mata dan wajahnya sama-sama menunjukkan emosi yang meluap dari dalam batinnya,

"Maaf, maaf, tapi biar kuberitahu satu hal padamu, dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira", balas wanita itu dengan nada serius yang terdengar meyakinkan,

"Dia yang mengusirku dari sini dan tidak mengizinkanku bertemu denganmu selama bertahun-tahun", keluh perempuan itu pada gadis muda yang terpaku mendengarnya, ia sedikitpun tidak tahu tentang hal-hal semacam ini, dan tentu saja ini membuat ia mulai meragukan hal yang selama ini ia percayai, yaitu bahwa ayahnya adalah ayah yang terbaik yang selalu mencintai dirinya, maka kenapa beliau tidak mengizinkan ibunya menemui dirinya, dan mengesankan seolah-olah wanita itu meninggalkan dirinya?, pikiran-pikiran itu menyusup kedalam benak gadis muda ini sehingga ia menjadi begitu pusing dibuatnya,

"Aku akan menceritakan semua padamu nanti, tapi sekarang aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku, ya?", tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba, yang mengejutkan Kurapika dan fakta yang berputar-putar dikepalanya, iapun mengiyakan saja ajakan wanita itu, bagaimanapun untuk bisa mencerna cerita semacam ini, ia harus tahu dulu duduk perkara yang sebenarnya.

~Flashback end~

* * *

><p>Keduanya lalu memasuki kabin pesawat pribadi yang mewah itu, didalamnya terdapat dua buah sofa berukuran sedang dan sebuah meja kopi yang memisahkan keduanya,<p>

"Nah, sebelum kita memulai perjalanan, ada baiknya kau beristirahat sejenak", ujar wanita itu lembut, lalu tiba-tiba dari arah belakang kabin datang seorang wanita muda lainnya, ia berpakaian seperti wanita karier dengan senyum manis terukir diwajahnya, wanita ini membawa nampan berisi sebuah teko dan dua buah cangkir, ia lalu menaruh kedua cangkir itu diatas meja kopi dan hendak menuangkan isi teko tersebut kedalamnya,

"Mary", tiba-tiba perempuan pirang yang mengaku sebagai ibunya itu memanggil sebuah nama, wanita muda yang merasa terpanggil itu lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya,

"Ya, Nyonya?", sahutnya halus, Kurapika bisa mendengar nada keseganan dalam ucapannya,

"Sebaiknya kau ganti minumannya dengan coklat panas saja, putriku lebih menyukainya", ujar perempuan itu pelan,

"Baik, Nyonya", sahut perempuan itu sambil membawa nampan tadi kembali ke pantry, Kurapika dan(orang yang mungkin saja) ibunya itu kemudian duduk di sofa itu,

"Kenapa, kau bisa tahu?", tanya Kurapika polos, setahunya hanya sedikit orang yang tahu soal kesukaannya pada coklat, karena ia memang anak yang jarang menampakkan ketidaksukaannya akan segala sesuatu, apapun yang diberikan padanya pasti akan diterimanya dengan manis, meski itu adalah kopi pahit yang sangat dibencinya,

"Hm, tentu saja, aku kan ibumu", sahut wanita itu manis, ia menatap putrinya dengan mata nanar, dibelainya wajah pucat putrinya itu,

"Ke..kenapa kau dan ayah berpisah, bu?", tanya Kurapika sendu, matanya nyaris berair ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi ia tahu ia harus menguatkan dirinya,

"Karena...ia tidak bisa menerima keinginanku untuk membawamu ke Stargate dahulu, ia ingin kau tumbuh sebagai seorang Kuruta, sedang aku menginginkanmu untuk bisa melihat dunia diluar Kuruta dan menjadi siapapun yang kau inginkan", jawab sang ibu dengan nada sendu yang diyakini Kurapika sebagai luapan kerinduan keibuannya, ia tak mungkin menyangkal denyut hatinya yang terasa sakit melihat ibunya seperti ini, saat-saat dalam pesawat itu kemudian menjadi momen yang menyentuh kedua ibu dan anak itu secara emosi, dan keduanya membiarkan diri mereka tenggelam begitu saja didalamnya.

* * *

><p>"Akh, sudah jam segini! Kurapika, mama berangkat kerja dulu ya, jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapapun, karena saudaramu sudah punya kunci sayang, bye!", seru sang ibu sambil buru-buru keluar dari pintu apartemen, baru saja mereka sampai beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sudah pergi dan meninggalkan gadis itu terpaku sendirian.<p>

Perasaan lelah kemudian membuat Kurapika memutuskan untuk mandi, ia pun membasuh dirinya, dan membiarkan segala kepenatan itu lepas dari pikirannya, seusai mandi ia mengenakan kimono handuk putih miliknya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah karena mendengar suara kunci dibuka, tanda bahwa 'saudara'nya telah datang, dengan handuk yang yang melingkar di bahunya dan kimono handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya, setidaknya ia ingin menyambut baik 'saudara'nya ini.

"Tadaima", suara laki-laki terdengar dari arah pintu, iapun menyahut,

"Okaeri", dari dalam, dilihatnya pria itu berambut hitam dan sedikit menunduk karena tengah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah,

_sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya..._, pikir Kurapika beberapa saat sebelum pria itu bangkit dan membalik ke arah dirinya sehingga mata mereka bertemu,

"Ka..kau..", Kurapika tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya melihat siapa yang disebut ibunya sebagai 'saudara'nya,

_Kuroro Lucilfer..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Up Next:<strong> "Mother, I need an explanation?", asked the girl eagerly in secret, "Sweetie, it's already so late, you'd better go sleep now, I explain everything after school tomorrow, okay?", replied the woman tiredly, "What..? School?"..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>An**: _sorry if this chapter was a little bit too fast, I make it up soon .;;

but I was too eager to publish this chapter up, so here it is

Happy reading and don't forget to review

Cheers,

Kaoru


	3. First Day(?)

**Lovely Nightmares**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now on: <strong>First night on her new home, Kurapika was surprised to know that Kuroro was on being her 'sibling', but yet, later she realizes that destiny has its own plays on her days, which somehow...irritates her._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<strong>: First Day(?)<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurapika tertunduk dalam diam pada acara makan malam hari itu, matanya masih sibuk berpendar kearah pria yang duduk di dekatnya itu, Kuroro Lucilfer, bola mata safirnya lalu berputar kearah sebaliknya, menyoroti seorang wanita dewasa yang duduk dihadapan keduanya,<p>

"Selamat makan", ucap wanita itu sebelum menggerakan tangannya untuk memotong steak dihadapannya, kedua anak itu pun serentak mengikutinya, meski masih sibuk berandai-andai mengenai hubungan Kuroro dengan ibunya, namun Kurapika tetap mempertahankan ketenangan gesturnya agar Kuroro tidak curiga, bagaimanapun ia pasti akan sangat malu kalau sampai identitasnya sebagai seorang (mantan) pria yang dahulu dengan tegasnya menyatakan kalau ia adalah seorang laki-laki, dan bukan perempuan seperti yang diduga oleh pria berambut hitam disampingnya,

_dan aku akan menahan malu seumur hidup jika ia mengetahui bahwa sekarang ini dirinya tengah duduk bersama seorang yang dulu menyandera dirinya_, pikir Kurapika kesal.

Usai acara makan malam itu, wanita baya itu tetap menyuruh keduanya duduk,

"Nah, Kuroro, ini putriku, Kurapika", ia tersenyum manis pada gadis muda itu, memberinya isyarat mata seolah-olah ia tahu putrinya sudah mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya,

"Ehm, namaku Kurapika", gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara yang agak disamarkan (baca: ditinggikan), Kuroro, tanpa diduganya, menyambut uluran tangan itu dan berkata,

"Aku Kuroro Lucilfer", ujarnya dengan nada yang agak terdengar ramah ditelinga Kurapika, ia sedikit bergidik mendengarnya,

_sejak kapan orang semacam ini bisa bertingkah seramah ini?_, pikirnya ketus, tapi ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya pada pria bermata onyx yang amat dibencinya itu,

"Hm, berhubung kamu lahir dibulan April...Kurapika, mulai hari ini kau adalah kakaknya", ucap wanita itu ringan, dan sudah pasti membuat mata Kurapika terbelalak tak percaya,

_Aapa? Pria ini seumuran denganku?_, ia mengerjapkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat,

"Ah iya, besok kan kalian harus sekolah, tidur sana!", seru perempuan itu lagi, kedua orang itu pun segera bangkit dari kursi mereka masing-masing dan berjalan kearah dapur sambil membawa piring kotor mereka,

"Sini, mana punyamu?", ujar Kuroro tiba-tiba, Kurapika agak sedikit shock mendengarnya,

"Kau bereskan meja makan saja", sambungnya dengan nada santai, Kurapika nyaris mematung tak yakin dengan kejadian seharian ini, namun ia buru-buru menguasai dirinya dan segera kembali ke ruang makan, disana nampak sosok ibunya tengah berjalan kearah ruang televisi dengan sebuah botol ditangannya,

"Mama...", sapanya ragu-ragu, ia mulai melangkah perlahan menuju ketempat ibunya, wanita itu menoleh mendengar suaranya,

"Hn, Kurapika rupanya, ada apa sayang?", tanya wanita itu lembut, Kurapika berhenti sejenak untuk merapikan meja makan tempat mereka baru saja makan malam, dan sedikit mengelapnya, lalu ia melangkah malu-malu kearah wanita itu,

"Ibu, aku akan berada dikamar jika kau membutuhkanku", tiba-tiba suara gentle Kuroro menyapa dari arah dekat koridor menuju ruang kamar mereka,

"Ya, selamat malam sayang", balas wanita itu manis, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada anak gadisnya yang masih tertegun disana,

"Duduklah didekatku sini", ia berkata dalam senyuman, matanya agak terlihat mabuk menurut Kurapika, dan jika dugaannya benar, maka botol ditangannya itu pastilah botol bir atau semacamnya, tapi sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya telah membuat gadis pirang ini menepis perjalanan pikirannya mengenai alkohol ini, ia lalu menemukan dirinya telah duduk di sofa yang sama dengan ibunya, sofa itu empuk, tapi juga sedikit keras, lalu ia menghela nafas sebelum tiba pada topiknya,

"Ibu, aku butuh penjelasan..", ujarnya ragu, nada suaranya nampak sedikit bergetar namun ia masih sanggup meyakinkan dirinya,

"Hm, ini akan memakan waktu", sahut wanita itu mantap meski sorot matanya tampak sedikit mabuk,

"Ini belum terlalu larut", balas Kurapika penasaran, ia semakin ingin tahu siapa Kuroro ini bagi ibunya,

"Baiklah", ujar wanita itu memulai narasinya,

"Kuroro itu adalah anak bawaan dari mantan suamiku, aku sendiri yang memintanya tinggal denganku, ayahnya sangat dingin namun...memikat", ujar wanita itu genit, sedikit melantur di bagian akhirnya, Kurapika mengerutkan alisnya,

"Jadi..kau menikah lagi dengan seorang pria, lalu kalian bercerai dan kau mem..",

"Aku memenangkan anaknya", potong sang ibu cepat, benak Kurapika agak kurang bisa menerima kompleksitas cerita ini, tapi rasa penasaran semakin menghantui dirinya untuk tahu apakah ibunya tahu sesuatu tentang 'pembantaian' suku Kuruta,

"Pria itu sangat memikat, tapi ia tinggal di Ryuuseigai, dan aku berpikir tak masalah karena kami saling mencintai, dan lagi ia butuh seseorang untuk mendidik putranya setelah kematian ibunya ketika anak itu masih kecil, tujuh tahun-", tambah sang ibu, Kurapika sedikit merasa prihatin pada...tunggu dulu, ia baru saja berempati pada orang yang mengetuai laba-laba dalam serangan mereka ke daerah Rukusu, heh, yang benar saja, ia sudah sangat mengutuki dirinya sendiri hanya gara-gara cerita melankolis tuturan ibunya barusan,

"Lalu kemudian ia mengajak anak itu bepergian sebentar, tanpa aku tentunya, dan saat mereka kembali anak itu terlihat menunduk dengan baju yang basah oleh darah, aku sangat kaget tentunya, langsung kudekap anak itu dan kutanyai, apa yang sudah ayahmu lakukan, tapi ia menggeleng dan berkata kalau dia sudah berhasil membuat ayahnya bangga, dan ia tersenyum", ia melanjutkan narasinya dengan jelas namun sulit dicerna,

"Kira-kira...kapan itu?", tanya Kurapika penuh selidik, ia merasa sesuatu didalam hatinya telah menyuruhnya menanyakan hal tersebut,

"Hmmm...sekitar...lima tahun yang lalu", balas ibunya polos, yang sontak membuat Kurapika bangkit dari tempat duduknya,

"Ibu, hari sudah larut, mungkin kau bisa menceritakannya lagi esok hari", ujar Kurapika terburu-buru sambil membalikkan badannya, tanpa sadar airmata menetes dipipinya, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sakit malam itu.

* * *

><p>Pagi menjelang di apartemen mewah itu, seorang gadis nampak tengah mengenakan seragam sekolah hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, dan ia terlihat sangat bingung ketika menata rambutnya yang panjang,<p>

"Ukh..", keluhnya kesal, lalu iapun setuju dengan pikirannya sendiri untuk mengepang rambut panjangnya, tapi tidak jadi karena ia tidak suka melihat dirinya terlihat seperti seorang remaja manis yang terlalu 'girly', iapun membiarkan saja rambutnya terurai, hanya disampirkan di bahu kirinya, lalu gadis itu menoleh pada jam di dindingnya dengan mata yang membulat,

"Sudah jam segini?", pekiknya pelan namun terdengar kaget luar basa.

Gadis itu lalu mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuju ruang makan, disana, ia masih melihat 'saudara' tirinya tengah meminum sesuatu dari mug yang berukuran sedang, dan sepiring sandwich terlihat membisu diatas sebuah piring yang terletak disamping piring kosong dihadapannya,

"Pagi", sapa gadis muda itu tenang,

"Hn", sahut pria itu datar,

"Ibu sudah berangkat lebih dulu", lanjut pria berambut hitam itu seakan sudah tahu kalau gadis ini akan menanyainya perihal tersebut,

"Ya", balas gadis itu sama datar,

"Hei-", ia berujar lagi, berusaha mencairkan suasana diantara mereka,

"Hm?", pria itu meletakkan mugnya dan membersihkan sekitar mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang ada diatas meja,

"Tidak jadi", Kurapika berujar singkat, menyadari kebodohannya untuk beramah-tamah dengan musuh besarnya ini meski si musuh ini tidak mengenalnya,

"Kalau sarapanmu sudah habis, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat?", tanya Kuroro singkat,

"Baiklah", sahut Kurapika dengan nada ter'dingin' yang ia bisa, ia sudah memutuskan untuk bertingkah tidak seramah itu kepada pemuda disampingnya, dan keputusannya telah bulat.

* * *

><p>Kelas 2-A, kelas yang sama, sungguh menyesakkan.<p>

Ya, Kurapika mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan pria yang dihindarinya, Kuroro.

_Sungguh mengesalkan_, pikirnya, bagaimana tidak, mereka tinggal seatap, makan bersebelahan, duduk dimobil yang sama, dan akan berada dikelas yang sama selama setahun ini, Kurapika mengutuk sebal pada nasib yang membawanya.

"Namaku Kurapika, mohon bantuannya", ujar Kurapika di depan kelas, mungkin ini masih semester satu, tapi jelas mereka sudah duduk dibangku kelas dua sma dan perkenalan semacam ini hanya terjadi pada mereka yang baru masuk, seperti dirinya.

"Nah, kau boleh duduk disamping Lucilfer", kata sang guru yang terdengar panas ditelinga Kurapika,

_apa lagi ini?_, gerutunya dalam pikirannya, tentu saja sambil melangkah menuju tempat duduknya, dengan adanya hari ini ia merasa yakin takdir sedang mempermainkannya, dengan permainan yang sangat dibencinya, permainan yang menyulut amarah dan dendam yang sekian lama telah ditelannya dalam kepahitan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next:<strong> In a spring morning, a little time after the school year begin, Kurapika gets a shocking message from her dearest friends and comrades..."Happy Birthday"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: what do you think about this one minna? and how should I made her birthday like? please lend me any ideas through the reviews, I really begging you all for it.. T^T_


	4. Celebration from Hell

**Lovely Nightmares**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So far:<strong> __In a spring day morning, Kurapika gets a very shocking surprised, of course, for her birthday_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: <strong>Celebration from Hell<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurapika mengatur ritme pernapasannya saat melihat kalender pagi itu, 4 April, ya, tanggal yang agak berkesan mengerikan ketika ia melihatnya, diliriknya ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidurnya yang sudah ia rapikan, gadis itu dapat merasakan getaran ponselnya sendiri dari arahnya, ekor matanya juga menangkap sinar-sinar dari arah benda mungil berwarna putih itu, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, sambil pelan-pelan menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih benda itu, bola mata safirnya menampakkan sedikit kegugupan yang sejak tadi sudah menghantuinya.<p>

Ia pun berhasil mengambil ponsel itu dari atas tempat tidurnya, dan dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, gadis kuruta itu membuka satu per satu pesan dan telepon masuk di ponselnya.

Yang pertama adalah sebuah pesan, dan matanya terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui siapa pengirim pesannya, gadis itu nyaris tidak bernafas saat membaca sebuah pesan manis yang memberi selamat ulang tahun padanya, dan tentu saja nama pengirimnya.

* * *

><p>Ia keluar dari kamar dan menemukan koridor itu masih gelap dan sepi, gadis itu segera melirik jam tangannya ketika menyadari betapa sepi pagi itu, waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua dini hari,<p>

"Wajar saja", gumam gadis muda itu sambil menghela nafas, ia melangkah perlahan menuju ruang dapur, tepatnya sebuah lemari pendingin, dan mengambil sekotak susu disana, dan sebuah gelas ramping di dekat bar yang tergantung, gadis itu lalu duduk disalah satu kursi tinggi didekat bar kecil itu, menuang susu tadi kedalam gelas dan menatapnya lekat-lekat,

_dingin_, pikirnya sambil melamun.

Kurapika bermaksud mencerna semua kejadian akhir-akhir ini dalam renungannya pagi itu, sebelum matahari terbit dan mengacaukan harinya yang sudah berantakan, dihirupnya udara dingin itu dalam-dalam, ia mendekap tubuhnya sendiri saat menyadari betapa dinginnya pagi itu, lalu pandangan matanya ia arahkan kepada gelas berisi susu tadi, bagian luar gelas itu nampak berembun, menandakan kalau isi dalamnya agak lebih dingin dari ruangan ini.

Gadis muda itu lalu terpikir untuk memanaskan susunya, mungkin bisa sedikit memberinya kehangatan, dan membuat matanya kembali mengantuk.

* * *

><p>Keasyikannya menikmati segelas susu hangat tiba-tiba saja terusik oleh suara daun pintu yang terbuka, decitan kayu itu membuat seluruh inderanya bangkit dan ia langsung beranjak menuju pintu masuk, sambil berpikir siapa yang akan masuk ke apartemennya pagi-pagi begini kalau bukan orang jahat?, dan tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu mengeluarkan rantainya, hendak menyergap siapapun yang berani memasuki apartemen mereka.<p>

Dan ketika ia mengarahkan rantai pendulumnya ke pintu, tiba-tiba ia dapat merasakan kalau rantainya ditangkap, dan matanya membulat terkejut ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja menangkap ujung rantainya.

"Ku..Kuroro..", ujarnya kaget, sedikit terbata-bata dan seketika ia menyadari kebodohannya, dengan membuka identitasnya sendiri dihadapan saudara tirinya yang hendak dikelabuinya itu,

"Hn, sudah kuduga", jawab Kuroro santai sambil melepaskan mata rantai digenggamannya, mungkin ini masih malam, tapi Kurapika bisa melihat bayangan senyum kepuasan diwajah pria itu, ia merasakan dirinya mulai melangkah mundur,

"Kenapa? Takut? Kurapika, atau perlu aku memanggilmu, si pengguna rantai?", ujar Kuroro lagi, kali ini denga aura yang agaknya membuat Kurapika merinding, dingin, dan tajam,

"Me..memangnya siapa yang takut?", balas gadis itu sambil menguatkan hati agar ia tidak tampak lemah, setidaknya tidak didepan pria ini, sorot matanya mulai menajam dan ia bisa merasakan keberanian merasuki dirinya,

"Hmm.. begitu ya, kalau begitu, kenapa kau terus melangkah mundur, kakak?", tanya Kuroro lagi, dengan nada dinginnya yang sangat dibenci Kurapika entah mengapa, seolah-olah orang ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang dulu dibelenggunya, bukan seperti seseorang yang sejauh ini menjadi 'adik' tirinya hanya karena dia lebih muda beberapa bulan dibanding gadis ini, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengatur nafasnya,

"Lihat, aku tidak mundur lagi? Lalu apa?", gadis itu berkata dengan nada tegas, matanya menampakkan keseriusan dalam kata-katanya, lalu sekali lagi, pemuda itu tersenyum, kecil, tapi tepat sasaran, karena gadis itu hanya terdiam, entah terpesona atau merasa semakin ganjil, yang jelas ia diam tanpa reaksi ditempatnya.

Detik berikutnya Kurapika tiba-tiba saja tidak melihat Kuroro dihadapannya, peluh mengalir dari dahinya dan gadis itu menutup matanya, meskipun ia tahu benar Kuroro sedang tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, tapi tetap saja, aura dari pria itu mampu membuat dirinya merasakan ketakutan yang lebih seperti teror dibanding serangan langsung.

Pikiran Kurapika tiba-tiba terusik saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menjalari lehernya, panik, gadis itu mencoba membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dengan masih merasakan sesuatu yang dingin itu disekitar lehernya.

Setelah dirasakan sesuatu yang dingin itu terhenti dan menggantung di lehernya, gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk meraba bagian dekat lehernya tersebut, dan jemarinya meraba sesuatu yang terikat sampai belakang lehernya, sebuah kalung, dengan batu yang tidak kalah dinginnya menggantung sebagai liontinnya,

"Ka..kalung?", gadis itu berujar ragu, masih dengan usaha kerasnya untuk sekadar mengatur nafas dan denyut jantungnya, ia merasa sangat berdebar -debar saat ini,

"Selamat ulang tahun, kakak", bisik Kuroro pelan, tepat didekat telinganya, Kurapika bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat dan ia nyaris tidak bisa berkata-kata,

"Te..terima kasih-", sahutnya pelan,

"Ta..tapi kenapa?", ia bertanya dengan nada penasaran, sebelum memutar tumitnya sehingga mata mereka bertemu, dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, sampai-sampai keduanya mungkin bisa mendengar hela nafas masing-masing,

"Hmm..mungkin karena sebelumnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah si pengguna rantai, lagipula-", Kuroro tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, hanya terdiam,

"Lagipula?", Kurapika berujar penasaran, semakin penasaran dengan tingkah pria yang satu ini,

_dia ini pengidap kepribadian ganda ya?_, pikirnya sambil menatap penuh kebingungan tepat pada kedua bola mata onyx milik Kuroro Lucilfer,

"Sudahlah, sampai nanti", ujar Kuroro singkat sebelum ia beranjak menuju kamarnya, Kurapika semakin bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memerah, ia tidak paham dengan semua ini, tidak satupun masuk kedalam logika akal sehatnya,

_tunggu, kalung ini bukan curian kan?_, tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan merasuki pikirannya, dan sejenak Kurapika hanya bisa jatuh terduduk ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

* * *

><p>4 April tahun ini jatuh pada hari sabtu, dan tentu Kurapika jadi tidak tahu mau senang atau tidak sejak kejadian dini hari tadi, dan Kuroro dengan mudahnya bertingkah seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi, membuat Kurapika semakin menyakini kalau saudara tirinya itu mengidap kepribadian ganda.<p>

Kurapika terus memperhatikan liontin kalung barunya, sebuah batu berwarna biru bening membentuk sebuah kupu-kupu, dengan rantai kalung berwarna perak, yang ia duga mungkin memang perak atau platina, ataukah ini moisanite?, dia tidak ambil pusing, tapi dirinya masih saja mengganggap ini aneh, _aneh kan?_.

"Kurapika, sebenarnya mama ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama, tapi ada panggilan pekerjaan, jadi, kalian rayakan berdua saja ya? Hmm, Kuroro bagaimana kalau kau ajak saudarimu berkeliling kota? Dia kan baru saja datang, dan jangan lupa, aku sudah memesankan restoran untuk kalian makan siang dan malam, jadi kalian tidak perlu mencari-cari lagi, oke?", ujar wanita itu sambil bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya dan melesat menuju pintu apartemen, meninggalkan keduanya dalam kecanggungan dengan masing-masing.

Benar saja, Kuroro benar-benar mengajaknya jalan-jalan, tapi paruh pertama perjalanan pemuda itu malah membawa Kurapika ke suatu toko,

"Wah, pasangan yang serasi ya?", tiba-tiba terdengar suara dibelakang mereka, ternyata itu adalah para pramuniaga yang tengah bercengkrama, awalnya Kurapika hendak menghiraukan saja, toh ia agak merasa wajar jika orang-orang salah mengira mereka, bagaimanapun usia mereka sebenarnya sepantaran, dan mereka sama sekali tidak mirip satu sama lain, jadi, terserahlah orang mau bicara apa.

Kurapika agaknya merasa ia ingin bersikap sedikit ramah pada Kuroro hari ini, setidaknya hari ini, karena pria itu telah menghadiahkan sebuah kalung dan tetap memberikannya meski ia telah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah si pengguna rantai,

"Ehm, permisi, pacarku sedang berulang tahun, tapi dia tidak suka berdandan, apa kalian bisa membantuku memperbaiki penampilannya?", tiba-tiba saja Kurapika mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya berbicara, ya, Kuroro,

"Eh? Baiklah, ayo kesini nona", salah satu pegawai toko itu menarik tangan Kurapika yang langsung berbalik kearah Kuroro dengan sorot tajamnya, sementara Kuroro hanya tersenyum jahil dan memberi isyarat mata yang seakan berkata,

"Selamat menikmati", pada Kurapika yang kesal setengah mati,

_seharusnya aku sudah tahu, dia tidak mungkin sebaik itu_, gerutu Kurapika menyesali keputusannya untuk bersikap baik sepanjang hari ini.

* * *

><p>Gadis pirang itu nyaris pangling pada bayangannya sendiri dicermin, seorang gadis muda dengan rambut pirang ikal dan sebuah kepangan yang dibuat menyerupai sebuah bando dikepalanya, wajahnya diberi make-up natural saja, tidak lagi kelihatan pucat.<p>

Ia memakai sebuah blus tanpa lengan berwarna biru pastel dengan v-neck dan dalaman kamisol berwarna oranye susu, dan rok selutut yang senada dengan kamisolnya dan bermotif bunga-bunga dibagian bawahnya, lalu sneakersnya diganti dengan sepasang sepatu hak tinggi sekitar tujuh centi berwarna biru pastel (yang semua diduganya merupakan pilihan Kuroro dengan maksud mengerjai dirinya) dan tentu saja sebuah handbag yang senada dengan kalungnya.

Ia melirik tajam pada Kuroro yang tengah membayar belanjaan itu,

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pacarku'?", tanya Kurapika ketus ketika mereka keluar dari toko yang ternyata one-stop shopping tersebut, Kuroro hanya tertawa kecil,

"Kalau aku bilang kau itu kakakku, mereka akan bertanya maca-macam kan?, lagipula kalau seperti ini kau lebih enak diajak jalan-jalan dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya", ujarnya dengan nada mengejek, yang tentu saja membuat Kurapika kesal,

"Aku bukan pajangan", kata gadis itu kesal,

"Aku tahu", sahut pria itu yang sekali lagi sukses membuat wajahnya memerah malu.

Acara jalan-jalan itu berlangsung nyaris bisu kalau saja Kurapika tidak mengingat apa yang sejak pagi mengusik pikirannya,

"Hei, Kuroro-", gadis itu membuka pembicaraan mereka ketika makan siang,

"Ya", sahutnya singkat dengan nada suara yang terkesan hangat dalam pendengarannya,

"Kenapa kau memberiku kalung ini? Dan...kau tidak mencurinya dari seseorang kan?", tanya Kurapika kelu, sebenarnya ia tadi sempat bermaksud untuk menyimpan sendiri pertanyaan yang terakhir itu, tapi apa boleh buat, sudah terlanjur terucap, tidak mungkin ditarik lagi,

"Kenapa? Memangnya salah jika aku memberi saudaraku hadiah ulang tahun? Lagipula.. kuberitahu kau satu hal, benda itu adalah benda pertama yang tidak kudapatkan dengan merampok", sahut Kuroro datar, tapi lagi-lagi membuat Kurapika merasa wajahnya menghangat,

"Oh", balasnya singkat, sambil tersenyum yang menit berikutnya ia pertanyakan alasan senyumannya itu,

_dia...mengganggapku saudaranya.._, gumam gadis itu dalam pikirannya, ketika mereka tengah berjalan usai makan siang itu, tapi lalu ia sedikit terusik dalam pikiran itu,

"Kau..mengganggapku saudaramu?", tanya Kurapika pelan, setengah menyesal, pelan-pelan ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria itu,

"Kau memang pengguna rantai, bagi Laba-laba, tapi kau adalah saudara tiriku, dan kedua hal itu adalah sangat berbeda", jawab Kuroro tenang,

"Apa maksudmu? Aku..tidak begitu mengerti", tanya gadis itu lagi, tapi kali ini tidak langsung dijawab seperti sebelumnya, Kurapika menghela nafas, mencoba kembali menata pikirannya yang terasa berkabut,

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita batalkan saja makan malam diluarnya", ujar Kuroro tiba-tiba, Kurapika lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kelangit, mendung, mungkinkah itu alasannya?, tapi ia tidak berniat mendebat pria itu, hanya menggangguk pelan dan membiarkan pemuda itu menggandeng tangannya, menuju area tempat mereka memarkir mobil mereka terakhir.

* * *

><p>Apartemen itu tidak sedingin tadi pagi, meski diluar sedang hujan deras dan kedua kakak-beradik tanpa hubungan darah itu tengah duduk di sofa di ruang televisi, tanpa tegur sapa.<p>

"Kurapika, kau tahu apa arti keluarga bagi seorang kriminal?", ujar Kuroro membuka topik mereka yang tadi sempat terhenti,

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti", ujar gadis itu sambil beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju bar kecil itu dan membuat dua cangkir minuman, lalu kembali ke sofa setelah menaruh kedua cangkir itu diatas meja,

"Terima kasih", ujar Kuroro sambil mengambil salah satu cangkir yang ditaruh dihadapannya,

"Sama-sama", sahut gadis itu ramah,

"Bagi seorang kriminal, keluarga memiliki arti yang sangat penting, karena itu, biasanya mereka menyembunyikannya", Kuroro menaruh kembali cangkir itu setelah meneguk isinya beberapa teguk,

"Lalu?", Kurapika yang semakin bingung bertanya dengan polos, ia sama sekali sadar bahwa dirinya tidak bisa lagi membenci Kuroro, setidaknya tidak sebenci sebelumnya, sejak tadi pagi,

"Kau sekarang adalah bagian dari keluarga, dan aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu karena alasan itu", sambung pria itu dengan nada suara yang menurut Kurapika menyiratkan kehangatan, kehangatan yang asing,

"Dan sebagai saudaramu, aku ingin kau tidak lagi mengurusi Laba-laba-", ujarnya lagi, Kurapika bisa merasakan nada serius dalam kata-katanya itu,

"Karena jika terjadi sesuatu...aku tidak bisa melindungimu", Kuroro seakan memberikan tanda titik pada kalimat terakhir itu, Kurapika nyaris merasa bersalah, tidak, ia memang sudah merasa bersalah saat ini, pria ini benar-benar mengganggapnya sebagai saudara,

"Kuroro.. aku bisa melepaskan perjanjian bersyarat itu-", gadis muda itu tiba-tiba berujar sedikit parau, ia dapat merasakan matanya sedikit berair,

"Dan kurasa aku akan melepaskannya, darimu", lanjut gadis itu, ia memanggil rantainya, dan keduanya hening, hanya suara gerakan rantai-rantai Kurapika yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu selama beberapa menit,

"Sudah, kau sudah tidak lagi terikat Judgement Chain lagi", Kurapika berujar sendu, dengan kepala tertunduk karena lelah, sehingga ia tidak melihat senyuman aneh diwajah Kuroro,

"Aku tidak menyangka, pengguna rantai ternyata naif dan emosional", suara Kuroro tiba-tiba saja terdengar menyakitkan ditelinga gadis yang memandang pria itu dengan mata berair,

"Kau..menipuku.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next on:<strong> Kurapika had to stand upon her own to decides her own feelings for her step brother whose happened to make used of her_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ thanks a lot for those who had reviewed so far, I'm terribly appreciate that, so here's the continuation of the story, I'm hoping to hear more about your opinions so, don't forget to review this time, okay? sorry if this chapter sounds too long, some of the readers had asked me for it.

Happy Reading

Kaoru


	5. Brother and Sister? For Real?

**Lovely Nightmares**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifth: <strong>Kurapika had to stand upon her own feelings for her step brother whose happened to make use of her, but, is it?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: <strong>Brother and Sister? For Real?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bodoh",<p>

"Siapa yang bodoh?",

"Kau",

"Menyebalkan",

kedua kakak-beradik itu masih duduk di depan televisi dengan ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Gadis pirang bernama Kurapika duduk disisi kiri sofa dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan tatapan sebal, ditangannya terdapat sebuah mug kosong dengan sedikit bekas-bekas coklat panas, disampingnya duduk seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan senyum datarnya, matanya tidak lepas dari televisi meski sesekali ia melirik kearah gadis pirang disampingnya itu.

"Masih marah?", tanya pria itu sambil menampakkan senyum boyishnya yang terkesan jahil, gadis itu menghela nafas dan mengerutkan alisnya sambil memejamkan mata,

"Menurutmu?", desisnya tajam, nada suaranya masih terdengar penuh emosi dan wajah manisnya masih mengencang,

"Sesukamu saja", balas pria itu santai sambil beranjak dari sofa,

"Ya, lagipula kau tidak akan peduli kan?", tanya gadis itu, masih dengan nada marah yang tampak sangat jelas,

"Jadi kau ingin aku peduli?", sahutnya,

"Ha-ah! Pergi sana!", bentak gadis pirang itu, kali ini ia yang beranjak dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar tidurnya,

"Selamat tidur, Putri", gadis itu tidak menyahut, hanya melengos kesal dan masuk kedalam kamar, tentu lengkap dengan adegan banting pintunya,

"Benar-benar!", gerutunya ketika ia membantingkan tubuhnya keatas kasur.

Kurapika memaksa memejamkan matanya saat bayangan-bayangan adegan beberapa menit sebelumnya kembali berputar dikepalanya, sungguh menjengkelkan.

* * *

><p><em>"Ka..kau..menipuku?", tanya gadis itu kelu, matanya menatap Kuroro buram karena air sedikit menggenang disana, tawa kecil tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari lawan bicaranya, <em>

_"Kau harus melihat wajahmu", Kuroro menyahut santai sambil menyerahkan ponselnya kearah Kurapika, mata gadis itu membulat saat melihat gambar yang ada disana, seorang gadis pirang dengan mata biru yang nyaris memerah, dan ekspresi setengah marah setengah nyaris menangis yang membuatnya nampak sangat konyol, _

_"I..ini..", Kurapika berkata tidak percaya, _

_"Itu kau yang barusan, bodoh", balas pria itu santai, ia mempertahankan gestur coolness-nya sambil tersenyum bangga, _

_"Kau mengerjaiku!", seru gadis muda itu, pria itu menggangguk dan menarik kembali ponselnya sebelum diraih oleh gadis pirang didepannya, _

_"Berikan!", seru gadis itu kesal, ia jadi terlihat sangat kekanakan dengan meminta dengan cara begitu, _

_"Hmm..tidak", balas Kuroro dengan nada santai yang mengesankan kemenangan, _

_"Kuroro berikan!", sekali lagi Kurapika berseru lantang, ia benar-benar merasa malu saat ini, _

_"Bagaimana jika dunia..ah bukan, bagaimana jika Laba-laba tahu seperti inilah si pengguna rantai sebenarnya, kekanakan", Kuroro menaruh ponselnya disakunya, senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya, Kurapika semakin merasa kesal dibuatnya, _

_"Ya, aku memang kekanakan, lalu apa?", gadis itu meraih sebuah bantal kecil dari sofa, hendak melemparnya ke wajah pria bermata onyx itu, _

_"Duduklah, sini", Kuroro tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disofa dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyuruh Kurapika duduk disampingnya, meski dengan wajah cemberut dan perasaan kesal setengah mati, gadis itu tetap duduk dan bersegera meneguk coklat panasnya yang sudah agak dingin, sampai habis dalam satu tegukan, lalu keduanya diam hingga beberapa saat kemudian._

* * *

><p>Gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal di kamarnya,<p>

"Hu-uh!", gerutunya kali ini, ia merasa sangat dipermainkan, seharian ini.

Sejak dini hari ketika Kuroro tiba-tiba saja memberinya kalung dengan ekspresi seolah mengajak bertarung, lalu ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dan ia bertingkah bagai gentleman yang nyaris membuatnya terpesona, kemudian tadi saat ia mengerjainya dengan berpura-pura mempermainkan perasaannya sebagai manusia.

Kurapika mengusap-usap matanya sambil meraba tempat tidurnya, pandangannya langsung beralih ke jam meja didekatnya,

"He-eh? Sudah jam segini?", pekiknya saat menyadari kalau jarum jam itu menunjukkan pukul delapan, dan tanggalan dibawahnya bertuliskan, Sunday, April 5th.

Ia kembali mengusap matanya dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tempat tidur, kemudian merenggangkannya dan bergegas menuju ruang makan,

"Selamat pagi Kurapika, bagaimana tidurmu?", tanya ibunya sambil menaruh selembar daging asap diatas roti panggang dan menutupnya dengan roti yang satu lagi sebelum menyerahkannya pada Kurapika,

"Kau pulang jam berapa semalam, bu?", tanya Kurapika polos sambil memakan rotinya, matanya menyorot tajam pada sesosok pria yang duduk disampingnya,

"Hn, aku sampai sekitar pukul sebelas, tapi kata Kuroro kau sudah tidur dan aku lihat kau lelah sekali, jadi kuputuskan kalau hadiah untukmu akan kuserahkan pagi ini", balas wanita itu, tentu dengan senyumnya yang khas,

"Oh, begitu", sahut gadis kuruta itu sambil tetap melahap sandwichnya,

"Ya, jadi ini, ambilah hadiahmu", ia meyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar

"Terima kasih", ucap gadis itu sambil menerima kotak itu dengan tangannya,

"Boleh kubuka?", ia bertanya polos,

"Tentu", balasnya.

Kurapika pun menggerakkan tangannya hendak membuka kotak itu, dan terkejut mendapati isinya, sebuah gaun berwarna biru lembut dengan model lolita-victorian, terlipat rapi lengkap dengan sebuah tiara dan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna senada,

"I..ibu..", Kurapika berujar bingung,

"Pakailah, malam ini akan diadakan pesta dansa diballroom, aku ingin kalian hadir berdua...sebagai kakak-adik", ujar sang ibu, matanya sedikit berbinar senang, Kurapika hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil membayangkan acara malam nanti.

* * *

><p>Sore, nampak seorang gadis muda berambut pirang tengah berusaha membiasakan dirinya berjalan dengan mengenakan sepatu high heels setinggi delapan centi.<p>

Gadis itu masih mengenakan kaus putih berbahan katun dan celana jeans berwarna gelap dengan model boot cut, rambut pirangnya diikat model ekor kuda sederhana,

"Hmm...sepertinya kau sudah mulai terbiasa, baiklah, sekarang kita akan latihan berdansa", terdengar suara seorang wanita dibelakangnya, dengan hati-hati gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat wanita itu dan seorang pria muda disampingnya, pria itu kemudian membuka tangannya, yang disambut oleh gadis pirang itu, dengan halus.

Keduanya lalu latihan berdansa sekitar beberapa menit,

"Tidak kusangka", ujar pria itu dengan nada kasual,

"Apa?", sahut si gadis ketus,

"Kau mengenakan sepatu tinggi dan kau masih lebih pendek", cemoohnya sambil tersenyum,

"Diam saja kau", balas gadis itu dengan nada yang lebih ketus.

Seusai latihan dansa keduanya lalu berpisah, gadis itu digiring ibunya ke kamar tidurnya, dan setelah sukses mengenakan gaunnya, wanita itu kemudian mendandani putri tunggalnya,

"Kurapika, jika suatu saat nanti hubunganmu dan Kuroro tidak berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya, aku ingin kau segera memberitahuku", kata wanita itu saat prosesi dandan telah selesai,

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Kurapika bingung,

"Kau akan tahu nanti", balasnya.

Kurapika memandangi sosok putri dalam cermin itu, ya, seorang putri dengan tiara dikepalanya, rambutnya hanya ditata sederhana dengan kepangan yang dilingkarkan disekitar kepalanya, wajahnya dirias manis dengan make-up natural dan lipstick peach pink, kalung pemberian Kuroro masih melingkar di lehernya, dan gaunnya yang indah menjuntai sampai bawah, menutupi kakinya dan sepasang high heels berwarna perak disana.

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan keluar dan mendapati seorang pria tengah menantinya dengan kemeja putih dan dasi, dilengkapi dengan vest dan blazer tentunya, dengan warna biru gelap.

Rambutnya diturunkan dengan poni menutupi dahi dan sebuah tanda dikepalanya, (model: Kuroro waktu awal pembentukan Ryodan versi Flashbacknya Pakunoda) sebuah bunga berwarna putih tersemat di saku blazernya.

Keduanya lalu memasuki elevator yang mengarahkan mereka langsung ke tempat acara.

Sambil mengapit tangan masing-masing keduanya melangkah menuju acara pesta dengan semua mata nyaris tertuju pada mereka, sebagian berdecak kagum bagai melihat sepasang malaikat baru saja turun dari langit dan berjalan dipesta itu.

Acara pesta dansa malam itu berlangsung tenang dengan alunan musik orkestra yang manis.

Kurapika membiarkan Kuroro membimbingnya sepanjang acara dansa, ia berpegangan pada bahu Kuroro dan membiarkan pria itu merangkul pinggangnya, tangan mereka yang lain saling berpegangan, meski berbatas sarung tangan, namun Kurapika bisa merasakan kehangatan ditangannya, dan rasa aman dalam pandangan matanya, seakan pria itu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya jatuh, dan terus membimbingnya dengan lembut dalam dansa malam itu.

Usai dansa itu keduanya masih berjalan bersama, menuju meja bundar tempat mereka akan makan malam.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara memecah keheningan diantara mereka,

"Kuroro? Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, apalagi disini", ujar seorang gadis muda berambut pink yang langsung mengambil posisi disamping mereka yang memang masih kosong,

"Hmm..sungguh kebetulan yang tidak disangka ya, Neon", ujar Kuroro dalam senyuman mautnya yang membuat Neon nyaris meleleh, Kurapika memandangi keduanya dengan cemas, di satu sisi ia takut identitasnya terbongkar dihadapan Nona-nya, dan disisi lain, ia sedikit merasa kesal dengan keakraban keduanya,

"Eh, siapa gadis ini? Pacarmu ya?", tanya Neon straight to the point, Kurapika tentu saja tidak bisa diam saja dan membiarkan Kuroro membocorkan identitasnya, ia segera memutar otaknya untuk mencari nama samaran,

"Ehm, namaku April, senang berkenalan denganmu, Nona Nostrad", ujarnya dengan suara yang di-lady-like-kan,

"Oh, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, April, kau bisa memanggilku Neon-", sahut Neon polos,

"Hmm..apa dimana kau kenal dengan Kuroro?", lanjut Neon tenang, Kurapika bisa melihat sorot mata jahil dari Kuroro yang ditujukan padanya,

"Kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun terakhir ini", ujar Kuroro mantap, sambil merangkul bahu Kurapika yang langsung menujukan death glare-nya pada Kuroro,

"Ya, begitulah", ia tersenyum palsu pada Neon, yang tampaknya percaya begitu saja,

"Ahaha..begitu rupanya", Neon berujar polos,

"Aku datang kesini bersama ayahku, hehe, kuharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa seperti kalian", sambung gadis itu.

* * *

><p>"Apalagi maksudmu kali ini?", seru Kurapika seusai acara ketika mereka sampai di dalam elevator, Kuroro tersenyum singkat sambil berbalik pada Kurapika, hingga mereka saling berhadapan, ia menaruh tangannya didagu Kurapika, membuat gadis itu sedikit panik,<p>

"Kau tahu?", ujar Kuroro dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, sangat dekat sampai-sampai Kurapika bisa merasakan hela nafasnya,

"A..apa?", Kurapika berujar sambil mundur ketika sadar punggungnya rapat dengan dinding elevator tersebut,

"Aku...tidak pernah memandangmu sebagai saudaraku.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next on:<strong> Kurapika *reads "How to react upon a sudden confession" book* _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** how's this Minna-sama? I'd like to hear your opinion if you don't mind, review needed! also, I feel terrible that I can't reply all the review, but know this, I'm very honored to hear such a review, it pleased me...

Happy Reading!

Kaoru

ps: since I'm confused between _to reject_ or _to accept _for the next chapter, let's have a vote with saying, **REJECT** or **ACCEPT** in your review, please don't check another reviewer during the calculation, I'll count your vote before **Friday, December 9th at 9 am**


	6. Heaven? Or Hell Games? It's Secret

**Lovely Nightmares**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sixth: <strong>Kurapika's bodyguard comrades has gone to her school because Neon, her boss, wants to enroll there in hopes of getting closer to Kuroro, and Kurapika was asked for help, will she be able to handle it? her double-life as Nostrad's hired bodyguard and as a normal school girl?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: <strong>Heaven? or Hell Games? It's secret..<strong>

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, kelas hari ini sudah selesai", ujar Pak Basho di depan kelas, Kurapika berusaha menutupi wajahnya dari guru itu sejak awal mulai kelas,<p>

_kenapa dia bisa jadi guru sih?_, gerutunya sebal lantaran khawatir identitasnya terbongkar,

"Oh ya-", tiba-tiba Pak Basho mengangkat telunjuknya, membuat murid-murid Akademi Stargate menghentikan aktifitas berberes tas mereka,

"Lusa kalian akan melakukan trip ke perkemahan digunung sana-", ia menunjuk sebuah gunung di selembar poster yang baru saja ditempelnya di whiteboard,

"Pak, itu gunung apa?", tanya salah seorang siswa perempuan bernama Emily, Pak Basho hanya menaruh tangan di dagunya, melakukan gestur berpikir,

"Hn, pertanyaan bagus, itu adalah Gunung...rahasia", ucapnya yang direspon dengan kekecewaan seisi kelas,

"Nah, mari kita lanjutkan. Kalian dihimbau untuk hanya membawa satu tas selama perjalanan karena kita akan mendaki dahulu sebelum mencapai tempat kemah", Pak Basho melepas poster itu dan berjalan keluar, seakan memberi isyarat pada murid-murid untuk keluar, tapi tiba-tiba dia masuk lagi, dan membuat murid-murid yang nyaris menghambur keluar itu kembali ke kursinya masing-masing,

"Aku hampir saja lupa-", ia berkata tanpa mengubris pandangan para muridnya,

"Trip kali ini akan diikuti oleh seluruh kelas A, yang artinya kalian akan bersama dengan anak-anak tingkat 1, 3, dan 4", ia mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan santai dan bergegas menuju ruang guru,

"Bah, tadi itu menegangkan sekali Senritsu!", keluhnya pada rekan sekerjanya, Senritsu, yang kebetulan hanya mendapat tugas menjadi guru musik tingkat satu,

"Hmm...begitulah remaja", Senritsu tersenyum manis pada Basho, berusaha menenangkan pria bertubuh besar itu,

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah bisa menghubungi Kurapika?", tanya Basho hendak mengganti topik pembicaraan,

"Belum, mungkin dia masih berada di Rukusu", sahut Senritsu pelan, meski secara naluriah ia menampik ucapan itu dalam hati,

_perasaanku mengatakan Kurapika sudah berada disini lebih dulu_, pikirnya.

* * *

><p><em>"Papa, Neon mau sekolah di Akademi Stargaaaaate!", pinta Neon sambil merajuk pada sang ayah, Light Nostrad, <em>

_"Iya, tapi papa kan harus yakin sekolah itu aman buat Neon", Light mencoba merayu putrinya agar tidak terus menerus memaksanya untuk segera mendaftarkannya ke Akademi Stargate, tapi sepertinya tekad Neon sudah bulat dan ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain kecuali menuruti permintaan putri semata wayangnya ini, _

_"Memangnya, kenapa Neon ingin sekali sekolah di Akademi Stargate? Bukankah ada sekolah lain, seperti...sekolah Putri St. Cathleeya misalnya?", Light mencoba menawarkan sebuah sekolah pada Neon, tapi Neon hanya menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut, _

_"Habis, Neon dapat berita dari Lizzy kalau Kuroro-kun ada di Stargate, Papa..yaa bersama April sih", kata Neon tanpa membiarkan kalimat terakhirnya terlontar dari bibirnya, _

_"Memangnya, siapa sih 'Kuroro-kun' ini?", tanya Light Nostrad dengan nada sedikit menggoda Neon, _

_"Kuroro itu...gebetan Neon, Papa", tegas Neon, yang disusul dengan derai tawa dari sang papa, _

_"Hahaha..Neon..memangnya berapa usia Kuroro ini?", tanya Light lagi, ia tidak menyangka putrinya sudah kenal kata 'gebetan' segala, _

_"Uh-huh Papa, pokoknya Neon mau sekolah di Akademi Stargate, kelas A titik!", seru Neon keras, ia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan papanya, menuju kamarnya. _

_Keesokkan paginya, gadis itu sudah tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin, _

_"Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan merebut Kuroro dari April-san!", ia bersorak menyemangati dirinya sendiri, sambil tersipu-sipu membayangkan Kuroro-nya nanti._

* * *

><p>"Basho! Kenapa bisa ada kemah segala sih?", teriak Neon sesampainya mereka di kediaman keluarga Nostrad,<p>

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi Nona, habis itu sudah program sekolah, mana mungkin saya yang guru pengganti bisa menggantinya seenaknya", ujar Basho pasrah menghadapi Nona muda nya ini,

_andai saja Kurapika disini, biar dia saja yang menghadapi Nona_, bisiknya dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di apartemen milik wanita berambut pirang itu, kedua anaknya nyaris tidak bertegur sapa sepanjang makan malam, wanita bermata hijau itu semakin larut dalam rasa penasaran dan gerah dengan kesunyian diantara kedua anaknya itu,<p>

"Baiklah, jadi siapa yang mau mulai menjelaskan?", ia menatap kedua putra-putrinya itu dengan sorot mata keibuan, keduanya tidak merespon, hanya mematung seperti boneka bicara yang kehabisan baterai,

"Aku selesai", ujar keduanya nyaris bersamaan ketika makanan mereka telah habis, mereka lalu mengangkat piring kotor mereka masing-masing dan berjalan beriringan menuju dapur, hendak menaruh piring itu di mesin cuci piring seperti biasa, lalu keduanya kembali ke meja makan dan menatap balik pada ibu mereka, lama, sebelum gadis pirang itu menghela nafas dan seakan bersiap untuk berujar,

"Bu, tidak ada masalah kok", ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju koridor yang menuju kamar tidurnya,

"Selamat malam", ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa dibanting,

"Baiklah, selamat malam Ibu", Kuroro segera menyusul saudarinya menuju kamarnya sendiri, wanita itu terduduk heran,

"Aku harus menanyai mereka satu-satu", ujarnya.

Pagi di hari selasa, satu hari sebelum kemah, nampak seorang gadis pirang sedang geram menatapi pesan singkat di ponselnya, ia menutup matanya sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia mengigit bibir bawahnya gemas,

"Apa-apaan ini?", keluhnya ketika ia membanting ponselnya ke tempat tidur, sebuah pesan singkat tertera dilayarnya,

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurapika, cepatlah kembali, <strong>_

_**Tuan Nostrad ingin kau menjaga putrinya di sekolah barunya,**_

_**Akademi Stargate.**_

_**Sender: Senritsu**_

* * *

><p>Kurapika membanting tubuhnya di kasur yang sudah jadi kesayangannya itu, pikirannya kalut membayangkan Neon akan berada dikelasnya paling tidak selama satu tahun kedepan, kesal? Pastinya.<p>

Sebab hari-harinya yang sudah damai tidak akan sama lagi, dan kalau Neon berada dikelasnya, ia akan segera tahu kalau April adalah Kurapika, dan ia tidak bisa lagi mengelabui Basho yang tertipu dengan kelihaiannya mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai perempuan, dan berbohong kalau tidak mungkin seorang perempuan bisa menjadi laki-laki, dengan teori gender dan hemafrodit dan teman-temannya.

Kurapika menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru muda, lengkap dengan dekorasi awan-awan dan burung-burung, juga matahari pagi, seakan-akan langit-langit kamarnya adalah lukisan pemandangan langit pagi.

Iapun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera merapikan pakaiannya sebelum bergegas keluar kamar,

"Ibu sudah berangkat?", tanyanya pada seseorang yang juga telah mengenakan seragamnya dengan rapi, Kuroro.

"Sudah", balas pria itu datar, gadis itu segera mengambil sarapannya dan duduk disamping pria itu,

"Apa Ibu masih menanyakannya?", ujar gadis itu sambil melahap puree kentang yang merupakan sarapan pagi itu,

"Tentu saja", pria itu berujar singkat,

"Lalu?", ia melirik Kuroro dengan mata polosnya yang membulat,

"Menurutmu?", Kuroro menoleh pada Kurapika, dingin.

"Kau memang saudaraku yang paling baik!", seru Kurapika sambil tersenyum pada Kuroro,

"Apa?", ia menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya,

"Mana bayarannya?", Kuroro merapikan bekas makannya sambil beranjak dari kursinya,

"Terima kasih", Kurapika mengecup pipi saudara tirinya itu lembut, singkat, lalu ia mengambil kedua piring bekas makan itu dan berjalan menuju dapur,

"Aku akan menunggumu di lobi", ujar Kuroro sambil meraba bekas kecupan gadis itu,

"Ya!", serunya dari balik pintu. Kurapika menaruh kedua piring makan itu sambil kembali mengingat kejadian di elevator dua minggu yang lalu, sehabis pesta dansa sehari setelah ulang tahunnya,

_"Aku...tidak pernah memandangmu sebagai saudaraku..", Kurapika menatap bola mata onyx milik Kuroro yang seakan memiliki kekuatan magis yang mampu menghisapnya kedalam sana, ia tidak mampu lagi berkedip kali ini, hanya terus memandang kedalam mata yang terus menghisapnya itu, Kuroro tidak berkata apapun, hanya menatapnya dalam, dan gadis itu merasakan sesuatu tercekat ditenggorokannya, _

_"Aku menyukaimu..", ia berbisik pelan, sambil mengatur ritme nafasnya yang semakin terasa cepat, _

_"Aku tahu", sahut Kuroro sambil mengecup bibir gadis muda itu dengan lembut, singkat. Kurapika bisa merasakan airmatanya mengalir di pipinya, tapi ia masih terus mengarahkan pandangannya kepada kedua bola mata berwarna onyx tersebut, iapun menutup kedua matanya dan memeluk pria itu, erat, erat sekali, seakan-akan ia akan jatuh jika tidak berpegangan, _

_"Aku sudah tidak peduli, betapa aku akan mengkhianati Kuruta, berapa banyak darah mereka yang telah mengalir karenamu..aku tidak peduli", isak gadis muda itu, Kuroro hanya membalas pelukannya erat, _

_"Aku tahu", ia berujar pelan, _

_"Tapi, hapus dulu airmatamu, kumohon", satu kalimat terlontar dari pria itu yang dengan sukses membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah, _

_"Ya..", ia tersenyum sambil menghapus airmatanya. _

_Ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, sebuah catatan tertempel di pintu lemari pendingin di dekat bar, _

_"Jadi Ibu ada panggilan kerjaan?", gadis itu menuang jus ke dalam dua buah gelas ramping, _

_"Begitulah", sahut pria itu sambil melepaskan blazernya, _

_"Oh ya, Kurapika?", ujarnya sambil duduk di sofa dan memainkan remote televisi, hendak mencari acara menarik yang mungkin sedang diputar, _

_"Hn?", sahut gadis pirang itu sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas jus dan dua piring kue coklat itu,_

_ "Soal yang tadi..kau cemburu ya?", tanya Kuroro yang sontak membuat alis Kurapika berkerut, tapi ia berhasil menutupinya, _

_"Tidak", sahut gadis itu dengan menahan malu, Kuroro tidak merespon dan keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit, _

_"Baiklah, aku cemburu, puas?", Kurapika menaruh minuman dan makanan yang dibawanya diatas meja, lalu ia duduk disamping Kuroro, _

_"Tidak, hanya sedikit kecewa", sahutnya lembut, _

_"Kenapa?", Kurapika berujar penasaran, _

_"Karena..aku sudah membuat gadisku cemburu", ia melanjutkan, Kurapika tersendak mendengarnya, _

_"Kenapa begitu?", tanya Kurapika lagi, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungannya, _

_"Karena aku menyukaimu", _

_"Ingat siapa yang bicara duluan", balas Kurapika,_

_ "Kenapa?", kali ini giliran Kuroro yang bertanya, _

_"Aku sudah membantai sukumu, membunuh Ayahmu, dan juga menyerangmu, lalu kenapa kau malah mengatakan hal itu, aku justru menduga kau akan berkata kalau kau membenciku", ujar Kuroro agak panjang lebar, tapi Kurapika hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, _

_"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, seharusnya aku memang membencimu, sangat, tapi entah kenapa aku justru merasa sakit setiap aku berpikir demikian", ia menenggak jusnya, lalu memakan kuenya, _

_"Soal Ibu..aku ingin memberitahunya suatu hari nanti", kata Kurapika sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kuroro, _

_"Terserah kau saja, Putri", sahut pria itu, _

_"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, aku bukan putri tahu!", Kurapika kembali merapikan posisi duduknya dan memandang sebal pada Kuroro, acara tv yang sedang tayang pun terabaikan, Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan gadis muda yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu, sebenarnya dalam hati ia geli melihat perubahan mood gadis itu yang sangat cepat, baru saja ia terlihat sebal, detik berikutnya ia berubah manis, lalu kemudian marah, dan apa.., ia juga tidak tahu._

* * *

><p>Sejak saat itu keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak bersikap aneh-aneh kalau Ibu mereka sedang tidak bekerja, dan banyak hal berjalan lancar setelahnya.<p>

Jujur saja, berita keinginan Neon untuk pindah ke kelas mereka akan menghancurkan kedamaian yang telah ada, mungkin sampai porak-poranda, tapi jelas tujuannya pasti hanya satu : Kuroro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next:<strong> School trip? forest? camp? love rivals? disguised comrades? secret identity? could this newbie couple handle it all?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm baaack minna-cama! this is more to close to the climax, maybe the climax will be place on the trip? well, it's just a maybe..._

_as always I'm very flattered with all the reviews, but I certainly hope you guys will review this chappie too _

_sorry that I can't reply one by one of the review, but trust me, I read them all before I write this one_

_last but not least, I kinda need your critic and suggestions for the next chappie_

_Cheers, _

_Kaoru_


	7. Mountains and Bonfire

**Lovely Nightmares**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seventh:<strong> A war set! It's On! but will things go smoothly as Kurapika also found her so-called friends all around Stargates Academy, and will Kuroro stop teasing her with the "Princess" nickname?, she could only wonder..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: <strong>Mountains and Bonfire<strong>

* * *

><p>"Pak, istirahat dulu ya", keluh salah seorang murid perempuan berambut tembaga itu,<p>

"Iyaa Paak..", sahut yang lainnya bersamaan, pak guru yang dari tadi diajak bicara pun melirik kearah murid-murid yang lainnya,

"Hmmm..baiklah", ia berujar pasrah lantaran murid-murid yang berjalan dibelakangnya sudah nyaris memegangi lutut mereka karena lelah, iapun melirik kearah nona-nya, dan keadaan gadis itu agak lebih buruk daripada yang lainnya, pandangannya lalu ditujukan pada beberapa muridnya yang sedang melakukan perenggangan,

"Kau tidak lelah, Putri?", tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memecah keheningan saat itu, seorang gadis pirang nampak tengah mengatur napasnya,

"Ya..tidak masalah, lagian...berhenti memanggilku Putri!", gadis itu berujar ketus pada pria yang tadi, alisnya berkerut seakan menandakan ketidaksukaannya dipanggil demikian,

"Mau kubawakan barang-barangmu?", ledeknya pada gadis pirang itu, ia hanya melirik tajam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Menurutmu?", tanyanya dengan nada yang agak ditinggikan,

"Hn, baiklah", sahut pria itu sambil berdiri tegap lagi, tak sedikitpun ada tanda-tanda kelelahan diwajahnya, seakan pendakian semacam ini sudah seperti rutinitas yang mudah baginya, anak-anak yang sejak tadi menonton 'drama' keduanya langsung pura-pura melihat kearah lain ketika mereka sudah selesai bicara, sebagian anak perempuan dikelas itu memandang gadis tadi dengan tatapan iri dan sinis, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

Memang, sejak mereka jadian dua minggu sebelumnya, Kuroro semakin sering memperlakukannya bak putri raja, memang manis sih, tapi tetap saja, bagi seorang gadis tangguh yang biasa mandiri seperti dirinya, hal ini justru terasa bagaikan sebuah ejekan, ditambah Kuroro yang sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Putri, membuatnya harus mengerutkan alisnya supaya semua orang tidak memperhatikan pipinya yang bersemu merah karena malu.

Kurapika menghela napas dan sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal, bayangkan, mereka sudah berjalan nyaris satu jam dan tujuan mereka masih sangat jauh karena terhambat oleh mereka-mereka yang selalu mengeluh lelah dan minta istirahat, padahal semakin sering istirahat kan semakin terasa lelah, apalagi dalam pendakian semacam ini.

Sementara Kurapika sedang asyik dengan gerutuannya sendiri, Kuroro hanya melirik gadis itu sambil menahan tawa, ia sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya menjadikan gadis itu sebagai kekasihnya, sebab, gadis itu selalu saja membuatnya terhibur dan jauh dari rasa bosan, ia tidak pernah bertingkah layaknya gadis biasa yang langsung _melting_ ditempat dan mengiyakan saja, reaksi yang nyaris typical untuk gadis-gadis umumnya, tapi malah marah dan seakan merasa terhina, membuat orang semacam Kuroro semakin ingin menggodanya.

Dari jauh Pak Basho hanya memandangi murid-muridnya dengan tatapan tidak tentu, ia sendiri tidak bisa berkomentar melihat seluruh kejadian yang terjadi ditempat mereka saat ini.

"Pak Basho!", teriak salah satu siswa yang sepertinya berada dibarisan belakang, tepatnya barisan tingkat satu,

"Ya, aku dengar ada yang memanggilku, ada apa?", sahut Pak Basho agak keras agar anak itu mendengarnya,

"Kapan kita akan jalan lagi?", suara itu menyahut lagi, kali ini Kurapika mempertajam pendengarannya karena suara itu terdengar sangat familiar ditelinganya,

"He-eh Gon, aku tahu kau bersemangat, tapi kan tidak semuanya sepertimu", sahut suara lainnya yang juga terdengar familiar, Kurapika langsung saja memasang parka-nya agar menutupi wajahnya, ia tahu sekarang siapa yang sedang bicara pada Pak Basho itu, ya, mereka adalah Gon dan Killua, kedua temannya dari ujian hunter,

_bukannya mereka sedang menyelesaikan game Greed Island ya?_, batin Kurapika bingung, tapi ditepisnya pikiran itu dan ia segera berkonsentrasi untuk menutupi identitasnya lebih baik lagi, karena terhitung detik ini, setidaknya ada beberapa orang yang tidak ia inginkan untuk mengetahui kebenaran soal gendernya, setidaknya tidak sekarang, mereka adalah: Basho, Neon, Gon, dan Killua, sebenarnya Leorio juga termasuk, tapi ia masih belum dapat konfirmasi keberadaan sahabatnya yang satu lagi itu, dan dalam hati ia sangat berharap agar Leorio tidak disini, tapi beberapa menit kemudian harapannya itu pupus sudah.

Ia melihat pria itu, Leorio, dibarisan tingkat empat dan (untungnya) ia sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman seangkatannya, Kurapika bernapas lega sekaligus was-was, pembongkaran identitas paling buruk bisa terjadi selama perkemahan atau pendakian itu, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia bayangkan untuk terjadi disaat seperti ini.

* * *

><p>Senja temaram mengiringi sekelompok murid Akademi Stargate yang tengah merayakan pencapaian mereka, mereka sudah berhasil mencapai tempat berkemah dengan selamat sebelum malam tiba dan hal ini membuat para guru pendamping merasa amat lega.<p>

Saat ini, para anak perempuan sedang memasak dialam terbuka dan para anak laki-laki sedang mempersiapkan api unggun, nantinya mereka akan makan malam sambil duduk mengelilingi api unggun tersebut, sementara para guru tengah mempersiapkan tenda untuk menginap malam itu.

Api unggun pun menyala ketika para remaja putri itu telah selesai dengan masakan mereka, semua segera duduk melingkar disekitar api unggun yang menghangatkan dingin malam itu.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan anak-anak?", ujar Pak Basho memulai aktivitas malam seusai makan malam,

"Pak, kita akustikan saja!", ujar salah satu siswa angkatan Leorio, ia membawa gitarnya dan ia letakkan diatas pangkuannya,

"Baik, tapi siapa yang akan bernyanyi?", tanya Pak Basho singkat, seketika murid-murid itu terdiam, hingga salah satu dari putri tingkat tiga mengacungkan tangannya,

"Diundi saja!", usulnya, ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gelas berisi benyak batangan stik es krim,

"Yang dapat tinta hitam dibawahnya, harus menyanyi", tantangnya pada semua murid yang ikut kemah, "Ayo, uji keberuntungan!", kata siswa yang lainnya, mereka yang merasa pede dengan suaranya tampak sangat antusias mengambil stik es krim tersebut, tapi...ternyata yang beruntug adalaaaah...Neon!,

"Mau nyanyi lagu apa?", tanya pria yang memegang gitar tadi, semua mata pun langsung tertuju pada Neon yang memutar otaknya lebih keras dari biasanya, mencari lagu yang kira-kira tengah menggambarkan mood-nya saat ini, sampai akhirnya ia terpikirkan beberapa lagu,

"Hmm..tahu lagu Teardrops On My Guitar ngga?", tanya Neon ragu,

"Tahu", sahutnya datar, dan Neon pun menyanyikan lagu yang ditujukannya pada Kuroro dan April (Kurapika) itu, dengan penuh penghayatan.

* * *

><p><em>I'll bet she's beautiful<em>

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

Neon melirik kearah kedua orang yang sedang duduk berdampingan itu, ia tersenyum miris

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that's keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

(Teardrops On My Guitar ~ Taylor Swift)

* * *

><p>Undian kembali diacak, kali ini ketidak beruntungan jatuh pada Kurapika lantaran Kuroro memberikan stik yang setelah ia lihat ternyata bertanda hitam itu, pipi gadis itu bersemu merah tapi matanya juga melirik sinis pada Kuroro dan mulai memerah, ia lalu menghela nafas, sambil kepalanya memikirkan lagu apa yang harus ia nyanyikan agar tidak begitu malu,<p>

"Kalian duet saja!", tiba-tiba seorang murid mengusulkan, Kuroro kemudian tersenyum mengiyakan dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada sang pemegang gitar, membuat gitar itu berpindah ketangannya.

Ia pun lalu kembali kesamping Kurapika dan tersenyum pada gadis itu,

"Ikut ya", pintanya halus, membuat sang gadis tersenyum malu.

* * *

><p><em>I'm in a session writing tracks<em>

_You got another class to teach_

_I'm in rehearsal with the band_

_You're always one step out of reach_

_I'm looking for some harmony_

_With you it comes so naturally_

_You're help me find the right key_

Kuroro memberi isyarat pada Kurapika untuk mengikutinya, gadis itu hanya menghela nafas.

_And when I hear you on a radio_

_I never wanna change a single note_

_It's what I'm trying to say all along_

_You're my favorite song_

(You're My Favorite Song ~ Joe Jonas ft. Demi Lovato)

* * *

><p>Acara api unggun tersebut kemudian berakhir seiring dengan berlalunya sinar bulan, malam yang semakin larut dan semua anak yang kembali ke tenda masing-masing, perkemahan ini akan berakhir esok hari seusai fajar, dan setelah itu mereka akan kembali kerumah masing-masing, tapi kenangan akan hari itu nampaknya akan menghiasi mimpi indah semua murid kelas A Akademi Stargate.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next On<strong>: SchoolFest? what on earth? and with the A-class go with the Legendary story of two kingdoms, Kurapika found herself on a two dilemmatic situation as someone tries to step between these two newbie lovebirds..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey I'm back! wish me luck minna, cause on this afternoon I will do my final exams, huuu I'm so worried.._

_but don't be afraid I'll do my updates soon cause my dear Ipod has finally connect back and allow me to wrote this fic since chappie 2, thank you Ipod-chan!_

_Have a good weekend, Ciao!_

_Kaoru_

_ps: sorry if this chappie sounds short, I've type this for an hour though, and there's no longer time left for me to make it longer, but I promise that the next chappie will be longer cause, there'll be drama play, kyaaa .;;_

_Review please!_


	8. Secret

**Lovely Nightmares**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.5 : <strong>Secret<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seventh point five:<strong> Author found Kurapika's diary, hidden in her room, and there's this one sweet poem written like...last night.._

* * *

><p>Sebuah diari telah ditemukan Author dikamar Kurapika, dan sebuah puisi rahasia telah ditulis sang gadis didalamnya...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Emotions<strong>

* * *

><p>I found myself walking in a dark shadows of mine<p>

It fels so hard to take a breath within this path

I always thought I will never leave this behind

Wondering if it's the sorrow I had in my hand

Or just lights that has ways to get inside

Suffocating...

* * *

><p>Sun storming from the edge behind my windows<p>

I found the glimmering lights surrounding me

Dancing on my eyes that it's hard to see

Can't have my way back to the dark paths

Fairly emotions has got me fly in the winds

I kind of think the dark wasn't real

Is all happens the way I never imagine

Breathing...

* * *

><p>Melody of sands tickling in my ears<p>

Smiles of a heart that feels eternally

It's you...I found it's you the reason why

Only then I asking why

Cause I can't never had the way I want

I just be the one I am, the real self of me...

* * *

><p>Strange...<p>

Why it has to be like this

You were supposed to be my vengeance

I supposed to hate you...

But how may I explain the skipped beat here

When you were around...

Suppose that I think I am fall for you

Cause there is this on of an emotions...

Loving...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next:<strong> Just skipped the existence of this chappie, it's just an extra, next still chapter 8, hope you'll like it!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Minna! I'm so in the mood of making a poem! here's my work during my 12th grade_

_but due to some reasons, I never published it before this_

_I hope you like it, cause tomorrow I'll do the updates, the Drama Plays!_

_it based on a scenario made by my little sister and me, thanks sis!_

_See you!_

_Kaoru_


	9. The Story of A Legendary Tale

**Lovely Nightmares**

* * *

><p><strong>Eighth: <strong>Drama Play? Oh it's not areal problem..is it? and with someone from her past came by to get her to take the sorrow into her hands once more will she take it?

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: <strong>The Story of A Legendary Tale<strong>

* * *

><p>Suasana kelas 2-A sore itu nampak hening, beberapa murid baru terlihat akan meninggalkan kelas sedang yang lainnya masih berbenah.<p>

Terdengarlah derap langkah seseorang di koridor yang semula sepi itu, semua murid yang yang sebelumnya duduk dengan tenang di kursi mereka masing-masing langsung berdiri dan menuju kearah orang yang tengah berlari itu,

"Ada apa?", tanya salah satu murid perempuan, temannya yang baru saja berhenti lari itu bernepas tersengal-sengal dan kemudian berujar,

"Culture Fest sudah ditetapkan dalam tiga bulan!", ia berseru, pengurus kelas pun langsung maju kedepan kelas dan menyuruh teman mereka yang baru saja kembali, untuk duduk.

"Teman-teman, seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, dalam Culture Fest akan ada tiga kompetisi, yakni kompetisi hias kelas, dansa, dan tentu saja...drama musikal", ujar ketua kelas,

"Dan tahun ini, kita akan mementaskan kisah yang baru saja terbit dari sejarah, 'Pohon Willow Diantara Dua Raja", sambung sang sekretaris kelas,

"Dan kita..akan mengundi tiga pemeran utama dari seluruh kelas A pada hari Jumat", kata sang humas mengakhiri pembicaraan kelas hari itu.

* * *

><p>"Kurapika, kau pulanglah lebih dulu, aku ada urusan", ujar Kuroro ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah,<p>

"Laba-laba ya?", tanya Kurapika penasaran,

"Bukan, klien", sahut Kuroro tenang, gadis itu tersenyum dan berjinjit sedikit untuk menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan dipipi kekasihnya itu,

"Hati-hati ya!", katanya sambil berlari meninggalkan Kuroro yang terdiam sambil mengelus bekas kecupan itu, pria itu tersenyum simpul sambil memperhatikan bayangan gadis itu yang semakin tidak terlihat, ia baru berbalik setelah memastikan bayangan itu tidak lagi bisa dilihatnya.

Kurapika berjalan menuju kawasan apartemen mereka dengan perasaan ganjil, seolah-olah ada yang mengikutinya, iapun segera meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dan memanggil rantainya, matanya dipendarkan ke segala penjuru untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

Sekelebat bayangan melaju disampingnya dan tiba-tiba saja berada dihadapannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan tinggi yang tidak berbeda jauh dari Kuroro menghadang gadis itu, tapi ia tetap bergeming, dan justru memandangi pria itu dengan mata yang berangsur-angsur menegas,

"Haruki, kau masih hidup?", ujarnya, ia kenal siapa pria ini, dia adalah putra ketua suku kuruta yang dulu sedang tidak berada di desa ketika terjadi pembantaian, Kurapika menelan ludahnya,

"Kenapa kau bersama pria itu?", tanya Haruki, matanya menatap Kurapika penuh amarah, merah dan menyala, membuat Kurapika sedikit bergidik takut,

"Bukan urusanmu", sahut gadis itu tegas, berusaha keras mencari arah pembicaraan ini,

"Oh, kau sedang merayunya demi klan kita? Atau kau justru terjebak dalam rayuannya?", tanya Haruki lagi, kali ini ia bahkan memojokkan Kurapika, gadis itu tersudut dan semakin ketakutan, tapi disudut hatinya ia tidak berharap Kuroro akan datang, ia tidak ingin masalah ini semakin merunyam, tapi sudut hatinya yang lain justru mengharapkan pria itu datang dan menolongnya, ia bingung.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab, kurasa kau justru telah menjadi pengkhianat ya?", Haruki bertanya dengan nada selidik,

"Eh..itu..", Kurapika kehabisan kata-kata, ia sedikitnya merasa terancam dengan keberadaan pria itu,

_kenapa dia bisa survive sih? Kenapa ngga mati aja?_, pinta Kurapika dalam hati.

"Kalau kau memang masih setia dengan klan Kuruta...aku ingin kau membunuhnya", ia mendesak gadis itu, Kurapika agak merasa panik,

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada saudaraku?", tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara, Kurapika lega bercampur bingung mendengarnya, suara itu tak lain adalah suara saudara tiri merangkap kekasihnya, yang bernama Kuroro,

"Oh, rupanya pangeranmu sudah datang ya, Kurapika?", pria itu terdengar mengejek, ia menyeringai kearah Kuroro, yang hanya melontarkan senyum bangganya pada pria itu,

"Haruki, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, tidak pada keluargaku", tegas gadis itu, ia tidak ingin pertumpahan darah terjadi disini, tapi tidak demikian halnya dengan Kuroro, sepertinya ia tertarik dengan pertarungan ini,

"Oh, kau kuruta ya? Dan kau datang untuk balas dendam? Ckck, apa kau tidak merasa kalau kau usahamu sia-sia?", ejek Kuroro, Kurapika hanya terheran-heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu, seolah ia sedang mengalami danchou mode: on, dan sebenarnya gadis ini tidak suka jika kekasihnya sedang dalam danchou mode, ia jadi menjengkelkan.

* * *

><p>Dan tanpa terasa Jumat pun telah tiba,<p>

Sungguh tak disangka kalau undian pemeran utama jatuh pada:

Kuroro sebagai Raja Stefan,

Leorio sebagai Raja Dante,

Kurapika sebagai Lady Kiara,

Neon sebagai Putri Lucy,

Gon sebagai Pangeran Tommy,

Killua sebagai Ksatria Justin.

* * *

><p>Dahulu kala, hidup dua kerajaan, yakni kerajaan Scarlet, dengan Raja yang sangat angkuh bernama Dante.<p>

Kerajaan itu sangat membenci kerajaan Blax yang tinggal diseberang wilayah, dengan hanya dibatasi oleh sebatang Willow tua, hal ini dikarenakan kedua raja tersebut selalu berseteru dan merupakan rival sejak mereka masih sama-sama pangeran dulu.

Raja Dante sangat angkuh, bahkan sejak menjadi pangeran, karena ia tidak mau menikah dengan Lady, dia hanya mau menikah dengan seorang Putri, dan hal ini membuat kecewa para pengagumnya, tidak terkecuali Lady Kiara, lady yang paling cantik dikerajaan itu, dan meski ia juga merupakan teman dekat Sang Raja, tetap saja ia adalah lady yang tidak sepadan dengan seorang putra mahkota, begitu menurut Pangeran Dante kala itu.

Lady Kiara suatu hari tengah menangis di dekat pohon Willow ketika ia mendengar seorang anak meminta tolong,

"Tolong..tolong.. Pangeran..!", iapun mendekat dan melihat seorang anak berambut putih dengan tangan sedang menggenggam tangan yang satu lagi yang mencuat dari dalam lubang, tanpa pikir panjang, sang gadis lalu bergegas menuju tempat tersebut dan ikut mengulurkan tangannya pada anak itu, dan keduanya pun berhasil menarik keluar anak yang terperosok tersebut,

"Kau..siapa namamu?", tanya bocah berambut hitam itu,

"Aku..Lady Kiara dari kerajaan Scarlet", katanya pelan,

"Hehe, terima kasih Lady Kiara, aku Pangeran Tommy dan ini temanku, Ksatria Justin", ujar anak berambut hitam itu lagi,

"Oh begitu, baiklah, tapi kurasa aku sudah harus pulang", Lady cantik itu pamit dan ia segera berlari menuju kerajaannya.

"Kakak! Kakak!", panggil Tommy pada sang kakak, pria itu menoleh pada adiknya yang menghampirinya dengan pakaian yang kotor oleh tanah,

"Kau darimana saja, aku tidak melihatmu seharian ini", kata Stefan dengan nada khawatir,

"Aku sedang bermain di hutan Willow, dan tadi sempat terperosok kalau tidak ditolong oleh kakak cantik tadi", papar Tommy polos, mata Stefan membulat penasaran,

"Kalau aku boleh tahu siapa dan darimana kakak cantik ini, mungkin aku bisa berterima kasih", ujar Stefan pada adiknya,

"Hmm..dia..Lady Kiara dari Kerajaan seberang kakak!", ujar Tommy berapi-api..

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> the second part of their drama play was disturbed by an ambush from the person of her past, how would this turns out!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank God, my last exams will be held this Friday, okay, then I'm facing Holiday! yeeeaaaay!_

_would you all mind to review this chappie, I want to hear what you guys think about the drama play and the conflict.._

_hehe.._

_Bye bye for now!_

_Cheers, _

_Kaoru_


	10. Fire and Play

**Lovely Nightmares**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm baaaack minna! I'm terribly proud to present this to you all my dear lovely readers, reviewers, and maybe since this chappie I will always put the not the above, okay, _

_I never own HxH, cause if I do, Kurapika will be a girl, not a guy. _

_Don't forget to leave your review, and for those who asked, I'll tell you, Haruki is my OC, but he is uncredited, cause I only need him for this one fic, while the other OC that credited on my profile, I'm may gonna used them in another story too._

_Okay, enough babbling, just enjoy this fic_

_Happy Reading!_

_Kaoru_

* * *

><p><strong>Nineth: <strong>Drama Play continues! and a fire has thrown from this other survivor!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: <strong>Fire and Play<strong>

* * *

><p>"Raja! Raja! Utusan dari kerajaan seberang datang dan meminta agar anda mengizinkan Lady Kiara untuk menemui raja mereka!", seorang pengawal tiba-tiba berlari kearah Raja Dante dan memberitahukan berita mengejutkan tersebut, raja angkuh nan sombong itu lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya,<p>

"Kiara? Apa mereka tidak salah?", tanyanya pada pengawal itu, seingatnya teman dekatnya itu tidak pernah berurusan dengan kerajaan seberang, kecuali dia telah merayu rajanya, ya, kecuali itu.

"Baiklah, pengawal, panggil Kiara kesini, aku ingin bicara!", perintah sang raja dengan tangan yang ditaruh dipinggangnya, ia sangat penasaran kenapa kerajaan seberang ingin bertemu dengan Kiara.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah sang gadis ditemani oleh pelayan setianya Lolita, Kiara membuka kipas tangannya, lalu memberi hormat pada sang raja yang juga teman dekatnya itu, lalu ia berujar,

"Ada perlu apa Paduka sampai memanggilku untuk segera menuju kesini?", Dante terdiam sebentar, lalu ia berujar,

"Ada baiknya jika masalah ini kita bicarakan diruanganku, mari", ia mempersilahkan gadis itu berjalan menuju ruangannya, ketika mereka sampai disana, sang raja memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk berjaga diluar dan membawa serta Lolita, lalu keduanya duduk ditemani dua cangkir teh cammomile,

"Kiara, aku mendapat kabar bahwa seorang utusan dari kerajaan seberang telah dikirim untuk memintaku mengizinkanmu menemui raja mereka, katakan padaku, apa yang telah membuat raja itu ingin menemui?", tanya Raja Stefan halus, Kiara hanya menghela nafas pelan, lalu tersenyum,

"Sungguh aku hanya menolong seorang anak di dekat pohon Willow kemarin, dan aku berani bersumpah tak ada lagi yang kulakukan selain itu diluar wilayah kerajaan", paparnya tenang, gadis itu menyeruput tehnya dengan gestur elegan, ia lalu menatap langsung pada mata sang raja,

"Adakah hal lain yang membuatmu gusar sahabatku?", tanya gadis itu lembut, Raja Dante hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu,

"Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan izinku pada mereka, kalau hanya itu yang kau lakukan", Dante menghabiskan tehnya lalu beranjak dari sana,

"Kau boleh kembali", ujarnya singkat, Kiara menghela nafas dan bangkit dari kursinya, ia kembali membuka kipas tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan menaikkan dagunya, kesal karena ternyata ia tetap hanya dianggap sahabat oleh raja yang dikaguminya ini, sejujurnya ia tak punya niatan lain kecuali agar bisa mendampingi sahabat kesayangannya ini selamanya, tapi nampaknya sampai kapanpun ia akan terus dilihat sebagai lady yang tidak sepadan secara status dengan seorang raja.

Kiara mempercepat langkahnya agar ia segera menaiki kereta kudanya dan pulang secepatnya, baginya tak ada hal lain yang lebih menjengkelkan ketimbang hari ini, setelah hari sebelumnya ketika Dante mengatakan ia hanya akan menikah dengan seorang putri, bukan seorang lady.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu dikerajaan Blax, nampaklah seorang pria yang sedang duduk seorang diri di roof garden kastilnya, dia adalah Raja Stefan, pewaris tahta seusai pertarungan maut antara kerajaannya dengan kerajaan seberang bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih kecil, sudah lama ia mempersiapkan rencana untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan yang telah dimulai oleh kedua orangtuanya dan bertarung dengan Raja Dante, tapi dengan adanya seorang lady dari kerajaan seberang yang telah menolong adiknya, ia merasa berkewajiban untuk setidaknya menyisakan gadis itu sebagai pembalasan hutang nyawa atas adik kecilnya, Tommy.<p>

Seorang gadis berjalan pelan dari belakang Raja muda itu, ia berjingkat-jingkat agar tidak ketahuan siapa dirinya,

"Coba tebak siapa?", sebuah suara terdengar pelan, Stefan tersenyum,

"Lucy, aku tahu itu pasti kau", ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Putri Lucy, gadis itu tertawa kecil,

"Kau ini, selalu saja, duduk sendiri disini dan memandangi tamanmu yang indah itu, tapi kau tidak terlihat bahagia, ada apa?", tanya Lucy sendu, ia dan Stefan sudah bertunangan sejak mereka masih kecil karena orangtua mereka saling kenal, tapi banyak hal yang ia rasa telah disembunyikan calon suaminya itu, terutama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Stefan terlihat lebih dingin dan pandangannya menjauh, seakan-akan sedang mencari sesuatu yang jauh, dan intuisinya mengatakan kalau sesuatu itu akan membuat dirinya tersingkir dari sisi Raja muda ini.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa", Stefan berkata tegas, sebenarnya ia hanya tidak ingin Lucy ikut pusing dalam urusan semacam ini, ia sudah menganggap gadis itu seperti saudaranya sendiri, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Lucy tidak menganggapnya hanya sebatas saudara.

"Stefan...", ujar Lucy sambil memegang pipi tunangannya itu, ia bermaksud mencium pria itu, tapi momen mereka diganggu oleh Tommy dan tentu saja, Justin,

"Kakak! Kakak! Kata paman Alex sudah ada izin!", serunya senang, Justin yang sadar momen apa yang baru terusik hanya mampu menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya, meski dalam hati ia nyaris tertawa,

"Izin apa Stefan?", tanya Lucy penasaran,

"Izin untuk mengundang penyelamat nyawa Tommy kesini, aku sudah memberitahumu soal itu kan?", sahut Stefan sambil melontarkan senyumnya pada Lucy,

"Kak Lucy mau ikut juga?", tanya Tommy polos, Lucy segera menguasai diri dan berkata,

"Tidak Tommy, aku harus segera kembali, atau Ibuku akan khawatir", ia tersenyum manis meski ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya, sebuah firasat buruk.

* * *

><p>Stefan sudah mengatur semua rencananya dengan sangat rapi, hari ini, ia akan mengadakan jamuan makan malam dengan penyelamat nyawa adiknya, dan disaat yang sama serangan akan diluncurkan ke kerajaan Scarlet, demi berakhirnya pertarungan yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.<p>

"Yang Mulia, gadis itu telah berada disini", ujar salah satu pengawal,

"Kalau begitu, suruh semua pasukan yang berada disana untuk segera menghancurkan kerajaan Scarlet", perintahnya tegas, dengan nada dingin yang datar.

"Selamat datang di kerajaan Blax, Lady Kiara", ucap Stefan sambil menyambut tamunya, gadis itu berjalan sambil menunduk sedikit karena tengah merapikan roknya, ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hitam Stefan, pria itu sedikit terkejut mendapati penolong sang adik sebagai seorang lady yang begitu cantik, rambutnya bagai helaian emas yang sehalus benang-benang sutra, kulit wajahnya putih bersih bagai terbuat dari porselen, dan bola mata birunya sangat indah, seolah ia sedang menatap sepasang kristal biru, bukan bola mata.

Kiara memberi hormat dengan sangat anggun,

"Terima kasih, Paduka", sahut gadis itu lembut, tidak lama kemudian Tommy datang dan menghampiri gadis itu,

"Kak Kiara, aku punya hadiah untuk Kakak!", ia berseru riang, Stefan hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan adiknya, selalu saja bersemangat, terlalu bersemangat mungkin, tapi, tetap saja ia tidak pernah melarangnya.

"Apa itu, kalau aku boleh tahu?", ujar Kiara lembut, ia sepertinya akan menyukai anak ini,

"Ini, aku tadi meminta Marion membantuku membuatnya, kuharap kau menyukainya", Tommy menyerahkan sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari untaian bunga-bunga berwarna biru, Lady Kiara tersenyum lembut,

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, dari semua hadiah yang pernah kudapatkan, baru kali ini aku diberi sebuah mahkota bunga, terima kasih, ya", Kiara memakai mahkota itu dikepalanya, yang nampak begitu serasi dengan gaun yang dikenakannya saat ini.

* * *

><p>"Pertama-tama aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa jamuan makan malam hari ini adalah untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih dari kami, Kerajaan Blax, kepada Lady Kiara yang telah berbaik hati menyelamatkan adikku, Thomas J. Blax", ucap Raja Stefan dalam sambutan sebelum makan malam, ia sedikitnya ingin mengulur waktu agar gadis itu tetap berada disini sampai serangan ia tarik kembali.<p>

Makan malam itu berlangsung begitu formal, namun Stefan sepertinya harus menyesali pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis secantik Kiara malam itu, gadis yang lalu memenuhi benaknya selama beberapa hari setelah jamuan itu.

* * *

><p>Malam itu Kiara kembali ke kerajaan Scarlet dengan sedikit rona dipipinya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari raja itu, dia pria yang lebih ramah dari Dante dan tatapan mata hitamnya sangat dalam, membuat gadis cantik ini merasa terhipnotis dalam tatapan tenang Stefan,<p>

_apa aku menyukainya?_, bisik Kiara dalam hati, iapun akhirnya sampai ke gerbang kerajaan dan mata birunya berubah menjadi merah dan berkilat saat melihat keadaan Kerajaan Scarlet yang nyaris luluh lantak, semuanya berantakan, iapun segera turun dari kereta kudanya dan bergegas menuju istana, sebab betapapun ia membenci Dante yang menolaknya, ia tetap menyayangi sahabatnya itu, dan jika kehancuran sudah sampai seperti ini, bagaimana dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu?

Ia tidak peduli dengan gaunnya yang rusak karena tergores benda-benda tajam disekitar tangga istana, pikirannya saat ini hanya satu: mencari Dante dan menolongnya.

Tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan pria itu dimanapun sedang saat itu api nyaris telah menghabisi istana itu, maka dengan hati yang hancur, Kiara meninggalkan kerajaan Scarlet, sebelum ia kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur dibawah Willow.

* * *

><p>Singkat cerita, beberapa tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, dan Kiara yang manis telah siap dengan rencana balas dendamnya pada kerajaan yang dahulu menjamunya dengan maksud itu.<p>

Awalnya ia menyamar menjadi pelayan pribadi Putri Lucy dan ia segera menyekap Putri Lucy agar bisa mencapai Kerajaan Blax tanpa dikenali, tapi ia memiliki satu kendala: yakni matanya yang dahulu memerah tidak bisa kembali menjadi biru, iapun memutar akalnya dan terpikirkan caranya.

Maka dengan seluruh rencana yang begitu rapi, Kiara berhasil memalsukan sang putri yang sebenarnya akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Stefan itu, tentu saja Kiara tidak tahu soal itu.

Ia mengenakan gaun putih dan cadar menutupi wajahnya,

_sempurna_, pikirnya, ia juga telah menyiapkan sebuah pisau kecil untuk membunuh Raja itu saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Sayangnya, saat Kiara hendak mengeluarkan pisaunya, tiba-tiba saja Dante muncul kembali, dan tentu saja, pertarungan pun tak terelakkan diantara kedua raja itu.

Pertarungan itu berlangsung sangat seru sampai saat Dante terjatuh dan kehilangan kesadaran, Stefan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan segera mengangkat pedangnya hendak menusuk Dante, melihat hal ini Kiara pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja berdiri diantara keduanya dan saat itulah, penyamarannya terbongkar bersamaan dengan pedang Stefan yang menusuknya.

Sejenak semua hening, tapi tiba-tiba saja Stefan menahan tubuh Kiara yang terjatuh, darah mengalir dari lukanya,

"Ste..fan..sepertinya..aku..sumpah tadi..", ucap Kiara pelan, semua hadirin hanya menatap kejadian itu dengan tercengang, Stefan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana bola mata merah itu berangsur-angsur kembali ke warna asalnya, sepasang kristal biru yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya sejak pertemuan malam itu, kemudian mata itu menutup, dan ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada pedangnya yang ternodai dengan darah milik gadis yang tanpa sadar telah dicintainya itu, dipeluknya tubuh lemah gadis itu,

"Aku..mencintaimu..Kiara..kumohon, bukalah matamu", ia berujar pelan sambil memeluk jasad gadis itu, ia sungguh tidak menyesali pernikahan tanpa sengaja ini, yang telah menikahkan dirinya dengan gadis yang sebenarnya telah dicintainya sejak malam itu, tapi takdir berkata lain, gadis itu terbunuh ditangannya sendiri, dengan pedangnya sendiri, di hari yang seharusnya indah bagi keduanya itu.

Raja Dante tiba-tiba terbangun dan melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya, ia merasakan lututnya lemas dan ia jatuh diatas lututnya,

"Kia..ra..", ucapnya pelan, ia tahu benar siapa gadis dalam pelukan musuhnya ini, dan duka menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Perdamaian pun berlangsung diantara dua kerajaan itu, Kerajaan Blax bahkan membantu rekonstruksi Kerajaan Scarlet, dan sebagai tanda perdamaian, patung seorang wanita dibangun di dekat pohon Willow tersebut, sebagai penghormatan pada seorang gadis yang menjadi sebab perdamaian kedua kerajaan tersebut.

Mengenai Putri Lucy? Dia akhirnya menikah dengan pangeran dari negeri lain setelah Stefan memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi raja tunggal di kerajaannya sejak kematian Kiara.

* * *

><p>Riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi berakhirnya pentas itu, tapi sebuah suara merusak suasana akhir pentas itu,<p>

"Ayo bertarung, Kuroro Lucilfer", ujar pria berambut pirang sebahu itu, mata merahnya berkilat-kilat.

* * *

><p><strong>Next<strong>: Here comes the fighting! will it be like the drama play? or it could ends better way?


	11. Destiny to Repeat

I'm back Minna-sama! I'm truly sorry for my long hiatus, due to my computer that has some trouble since it's been stolen last September, haha,

but now it's already come back to me wuh, I'm so glad, anyway, thanks for everyone who read and more to those who kindly reviewed this one of my fic, I'm terribly appreciate that *cried*

Okay, that much of my babbling, thank you for your attention Minna-sama, I hope you like this chappie too, like the way I do during the writing this.

Proudly present, Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Nightmares<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously: <em>**_the crowds cheers and gave applause to the drama play, but then one voice crashed the air of the play, "Let's fight, Kuroro Lucilfer", said the man with blonde hair that fall to his shoulder, his red eyes glowed in rage._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: <strong>Destiny to Repeat<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuroro segera membuang pedang propertinya dan mengambil pisau benz dari sakunya, begitu pula dengan pria berambut pirang yang berdiri cukup jauh dari panggung tersebut, iapun mempersiapkan senjatanya yang diacungkannya kepada pria itu, para penonton yang menyaksikan persiapan pertempuran itu terlihat panik dan bergegas meninggalkan auditorium itu, terkecuali beberapa pemain utama dan orang-orang dibalik layar, ya, sebut saja mereka Gon, Killua, Leorio, Senritsu, Basho, dan Neon.<p>

"Menjauh dari gadisku, Danchou Laba-laba", ujarnya geram, Kuroro hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya,

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa kesini dan mengambilnya", ejek pria itu datar, tentu saja kalimat itu sukses membuat emosi Kurapika yang berdiri didekat Kuroro sejak tadi naik seketika, ia pun mengangkat tangannya dan memukul kepala pria berambut hitam itu, keras.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu, bodoh", desisnya tajam, mata merahnya menatap Kuroro dengan penuh amarah, Kuroro hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu,

"Atau apa?", tanyanya santai, jelas saja Kurapika semakin jengkel dibuatnya,

"Atau aku benar-benar akan pergi kesana", jawab gadis itu, masih dengan mata merahnya yang berkilat penuh dendam,

"Baiklah, maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu, sayang", sahut Kuroro dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, gadis itu diam meski ia sebenarnya masih belum benar-benar damai,

"Ya, kau kumaafkan", katanya sambil berlalu.

"Tunggu, siapa kau sebenarnya?", tanya Leorio yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan adegan ancam-mengancam itu,

"Akan kujelaskan nanti", balas Kurapika kesal, ia berjalan terus menuju belakang layar, hendak mengganti pakaiannya yang masih berupa gaun putih dengan sedikit efek darah untuk perannya sebagai Kiara barusan.

* * *

><p>"Tadi itu…jangan-jangan Kurapika?", tanya Gon polos, yang langsung disikut oleh Killua,<p>

"Jangan keras-keras, bahaya Gon", ujarnya. Sementara Senritsu hanya tersenyum mendengar mereka berdua.

Sementara hunter cs plus Neon tengah memperdebatkan perkara apakah tadi itu Kurapika atau bukan, kedua pria yang sedang bertarung yang tak lain adalah Kuroro dan Haruki itu, masih melanjutkan pertarungan mereka, yah, meskipun secara skill Haruki masih kalah telak dari Danchou Laba-laba itu, tapi putra mahkota Kuruta itu masih sangat bersikeras untuk bertarung dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu,

"Sepertinya ruangan ini terlalu sempit, bagaimana kalau kita keluar saja, Haruki?", kata Kuroro datar, yang langsung membuat hunter cs plus Neon mengendarkan mata mereka ke segala penjuru ruang auditorium yang tadi menjadi tempat drama mereka berlangsung, mata mereka pun terbelalak menyadari betapa ruangan yang semula tertata rapi itu kini telah berubah menjadi tumpukan batu yang berasal dari langit-langit,

"Tadi ada gempa ya?", tanya Gon polos, yang lain hanya memasang wajah bingung, tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana lagi.

Ditempat lain, tepatnya diruang ganti, terlihat seorang gadis pirang tengah mengepang rambut panjangnya, sebuah gaun putih bernoda merah tergeletak tak beraturan disampingnya, sementara gadis itu saat ini sedang memakai kaus berlengan panjang dengan motif garis-garis berwarna biru, ia juga mengenakan celana training sekolahnya yang panjangnya hanya sebatas lutut saja, lengkap dengan sepasang sneakers berwarna putih yang berkesan sporty.

Gadis itu telah memasang wajah dengan mata yang seakan-akan berkata _"Awas saja kalau nanti terjadi kerusuhan, akan kubunuh kalian"_, tepat saat ia tengah mengikat bagian bawah kepangannya, setelah siap iapun segera berlari kembali menuju ruang auditorium barusan, yang tentu saja langsung membuatnya emosi seketika, apalagi melihat keadaannya saat ini, namun kemarahannya tiba-tiba terusik oleh teriakan seseorang yang ditujukan kepadanya,

"Kurapika!", teriak Gon yang sukses membuat Kurapika menoleh,

"Go..n.", Kurapika hampir saja berujar, menyadari kebodohannya, Kurapika buru-buru menoleh balik dan berlari, mencoba mencari kedua petarung yang sudah tidak lagi berada disini itu.

"Jadi Kiara itu Kurapika?", tanya Leorio, ia nampak masih sangat bingung,

"Pantas saja tadi aku melihat matanya memerah, kukira efek darimana, tahunya…", Leorio tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena mendengar umpatan Neon,

"Ukh dasar bodyguard sialan! Bilang saja mau merebut Kuroro-kun! Pakai bilang namanya April segala lagi! Hu-uh! Dasar Kurapika sialan! Tukang ambil kesempatan saja!" , gerutu Neon yang sontak membuat Gon cs jadi kebingungan,

_Kurapika…Kuroro…mereka harus menjelaskan semuanya nanti!_, pikir ketiganya sepakat sambil saling lirik satu sama lain, kemudian ketiganya saling mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Ditempat lain, entah apa namanya, terlihat dua pemuda yang terbilang sama-sama kuat bersiap dengan kuda-kuda masing-masing, namun keadaan yang satu masih lebih baik dari yang lainnya, ya, kondisi Kuroro saat ini terbilang sangat tidak mengkhawatirkan, ditubuhnya hanya terlihat beberapa goresan yang tidak terlihat berbahaya, tapi tidak begitu dengan Haruki, ia sudah berdarah disana sini dan nyaris tidak bisa berdiri tegak,<p>

"Harus kuakui, kau kuat juga", puji Kuroro dengan nada mengejek,

"Heh, aku terima pujian itu", balas Haruki setengah besar kepala,

"Memujimu? Tidak, aku baru mau bilang kalau gadis itu lebih kuat dari ini, dan lebih cerdas", kata Kuroro lagi, yang tentu membuat Haruki jadi emosi,

"Maksudmu Kurapika, heh, kau menghinaku, jelas-jelas dia-",

"Apa? Jelas-jelas aku apa?", tiba-tiba saja Kurapika sudah berada disana, disudut lain tempat pertarungan mereka, wajahnya terlihat geram,

"Kurapika, apa kau bermaksud mengkhianati klan?", tanya Haruki mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, namun tampaknya tidak berhasil,

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, sekarang, jelaskan dulu maksud kata-katamu barusan?", bentak gadis itu sambil mengacungkan rantai pendulumnya, karena ia belum ingin menggunakan 'Emperor Time'nya, jadi pendulum saja dulu.

Kuroro hanya mengamati saja dulu tingkah kekasihnya itu, habis, mau bagamana lagi kan, gadis itu sudah terlanjur marah, ya, biarkan saja dulu,

_lumayan buat istirahat_, pikir pemuda bermata onyx itu, sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu pagar kecil ditempat itu yang masih bertahan sejak awal pertarungan mereka tadi.

Haruki mungkin sudah mengamati Kuroro yang tengah beristirahat sementara dirinya didesak oleh gadis muda yang seharusnya berada disisinya saat ini, _sial_, pikir pria berambut pirang itu,

"Haruki! Kau tidak mendengarku?", tanya Kurapika lagi, nada suaranya terdengar mengancam, tentu saja karena ia sedang kesal sekali, sebab tadi Haruki seolah mau mengatakan kalau dirinya lemah, ya, setidaknya begitulah yang sampai dipikiran logisnya sebagai kelanjutan kata-kata Haruki,

_cih, terpaksa_, Haruki pun menggunakan nen nya untuk membuat path, ya lalu ia masuk path itu dan menghilang,

"Kita lanjutkan lain waktu, Lucilfer", katanya sesaat sebelum hilang,

"Pecundang", kata Kuroro sambil mempersiapkan teleportasinya, kalau saja Kurapika tidak menutup bukunya,

"Sudah, biarkan saja", katanya dengan kepala tertunduk, entah kesal atau sedih, Kuroro pun tidak tahu.

* * *

><p>Kurapika dan Kuroro akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah dan mengambil barang-barang mereka yang tertinggal, tapi sesampainya mereka disana, ternyata mereka berdua telah ditunggu oleh segerombolan manusia, yang tidak lain adalah Gon, Killua, Leorio, Senritsu, Neon, dan Basho, yang siap dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menggantung dikepala mereka masing-masing, Kurapika hanya menghela nafas pendek,<p>

"Jelaskan", kata Neon, dengan nada kesal,

"Eh..itu..", kata Kurapika bingung, ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana pembicaraan ini, melihat Kurapika yang sepertinya lelah secara emosi, Kuroro pun memutuskan untuk angkat bicara,

"Kalau kalian memang penasaran, ikutlah dengan kami", ia berujar tenang, Kurapika hanya diam saja membiarkan Kuroro bicara sesukanya, ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus untuk menjelaskan apapun, setidaknya tidak saat ini.

Maka rombongan itu pun berangkat menuju apartemen milik ibunya Kurapika itu, sesampainya mereka disana, beruntung sang ibu belum pulang, jadi mereka bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

"Oh, jadi begitu", ujar Gon, ia hanya mengangguk-angguk, yang lain seperti belum puas,

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami kalau kau itu perempuan, Kurapika?", tanya Gon lagi,

"Maaf ya, tadinya aku mau mengatakannya pada kalian secepatnya setelah urusan ini selesai, tapi..", Kurapika tertunduk lesu, ia sepertinya merasa bersalah,

"Ukh! Tidak adil! Kurapika, kutantang kau untuk bertarung secara sehat!", kata Neon tiba-tiba,

"Maksudmu?", tanya Kurapika (pura-pura) tak mengerti,

"Alah, jangan berlagak pilon, kau tahu maksudku kan?", kata Neon lagi, kali ini Kurapika hanya tersenyum simpul,

"Baiklah, coba saja", katanya tenang, yang lain sepertinya tidak mengerti kecuali Senritsu yang juga tersenyum geli.

"Kurapika", tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara membuat Kurapika menoleh, dan dalam waktu singkat sebuah kecupan dihadiahkan kepada gadis itu, tepat dibibirnya, dari seorang pria bernama Leorio, yang langsung membuat semua orang diruangan itu terkejut, tidak terkecuali Kuroro dan tentunya Kurapika sendiri, pemuda Lucilfer itu langsung mengeluarkan Bandit Secret-nya (buku nen-nya red.), sementara tangan kanan Kurapika sendiri sudah terbalut rantai dengan pendulum yang menjuntai kebawah,

"Apa-apaan ini? Leorio!", bentak gadis pirang itu sambil mendorong tubuh temannya ,

"Memangnya…hanya Neon saja yang bisa menantang", kata pria itu datar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next:<strong> Troubles alerts! Oh, my my, can this newly couple handle everyone who wants each of them, are they bounded enough to held on each on..._

* * *

><p>End Words, Review please, I'm begging you all..<p>

Sincerely,

Kaoru


	12. Mother

**Lovely Nightmares**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eleventh:<em>**_ Mommy, please...stay with us, I love you mom..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: <strong>Mother<strong>

* * *

><p>"Pagi…", seorang gadis muda berambut keemasan membuka pintu kamarnya, namun tidak seorangpun nampak dimeja makan pagi itu, ia tersenyum senang, karena sejak pindah kesini, ia masih sering mengalami jetlag, sehingga ia selalu jadi yang terakhir bangun, kecuali pagi hari ulangtahunnya, ya, kecuali pagi itu.<p>

Kurapika segera menuju dapur bernuansa modern penuh warna metalik itu, ia mengenakan apron berwarna biru pastel, rambut pirangnya ia ikat ponytail, iapun segera membuka lemari-lemari makanan didekatnya, menimbang-nimbang sarapan apa yang akan ia sajikan hari ini, salad? Tidak, ia sedang tidak bernafsu makan sayur-sayuran bergaya barat itu, lalu ia melihat kearah lemari pendingin mereka, mata aquamarinenya tertuju pada beberapa butir telur, susu cair, sirup maple, selai-selai, keju, coklat, dan beberapa teman roti lainnya, iapun beranjak dengan dua butir telur, susu cair dan tentu teman-teman roti yang ia butuhkan, menuju ke lemari tempat penyimpanan bahan-bahan pembuatan kue, mengambil tiga buah kotak, satu berisi tepung, satu lagi berisi gula, dan yang satunya lagi margarine tawar.

Gadis itu lalu mengumpulkan bahan-bahan itu diatas bar, dengan teman-teman roti itu ia letakkan diatas meja makan. Kurapika mengambil pan dari tempat penyimpanan alat-alat masak, iapun mulai memasak makanan untuk sarapan pagi itu, pancake dan waffle, keduanya dibuat dari satu adonan dengan cetakan yang berbeda.

Pertama-tama ia memasukkan adonan yang telah dibuatnya ke cetakan waffle, lalu ia tutup, selanjutnya ia berkutat dengan pancake-pancakenya, lalu ia kembali pada wafflenya setelah pancake terakhir selesai, dan gadis muda itu menaruh hasil karyanya diatas piring-piring putih datar, lalu menyiapkan tiga piring kecil beserta garpu dan pisaunya untuk makan nanti, ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya tertata rapi diatas meja makan, kemudian gadis itu melepaskan apronnya dan bersiap-siap untuk berganti pakaian.

Saat ia tengah menuju ke kamarnya, ia dikagetkan oleh suara pintu depan yang terbuka, gadis itu menoleh, hendak mengucapkan selamat datang pada ibunya yang mungkin baru saja pulang bekerja dan sangat kelelahan, namun sayangnya tertahan ketika ia melihat sosok yang baru saja datang itu bukanlah ibunya, melainkan seorang pria, dengan rambut hitam yang jatuh menutupi dahinya dan sedikit berantakan, kemeja yang ia tidak tahu mau disebut rapi atau berantakan, pipi gadis itu bersemu merah muda, ia buru-buru menundukkan pandangannya karena malu, tapi sejenak kemudian ia kembali mengangkat pandangannya dan mengerutkan alisnya, ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sampai ada aroma tajam yang menyapa indera penciumannya, membuatnya semakin jengkel,

"Kuroro!", bentaknya, pria itu itu terkesiap, segera menajamkan penglihatannya,

"Kurapika?", tanyanya dengan nada polos, seakan-akan ia mahluk tak berdosa yang baru saja pulang, Kurapika semakin kesal saja, iapun menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan, dengan maksud agar tidak rusak oleh kejadian yang akan terjadi di detik berikutnya, dan lagi-lagi ia menghirup udara dingin AC apartemennya, di tangan kanannya nampak rantai nen-nya lalu ia mengeluarkan judgment chain-nya yang yang berada di jari kelingkingnya, dan diarahkan tepat ke jantung pria itu, mata aquamarine-nya berubah merah,

"Jawab dengan jujur, kau habis darimana?", ujarnya dengan nada kesal, tapi tidak tinggi,

"Hn, aku belum bilang padamu ya?", sahut Kuroro dengan nada biasanya, ia sebenarnya terlihat sadar sekali, tidak cocok dengan aroma yang tercium darinya beberapa saat yang lalu,

"Memangnya apa yang belum kau katakan padaku?", tanya Kurapika, tetap dengan rantainya yang teracung pada jantung pria itu, matanya sudah berkedap-kedip merah-biru, wajahnya masih mengencang dan sorot matanya masih sangat tajam,

"Kurapika, turunkan dulu rantaimu, aku akan menjelaskannya baik-baik, oke?", kata Kuroro mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, hari ini hari sabtu, sebenarnya itu suatu kebetulan yang baik, karena mereka tidak harus berurusan dengan Leorion, Neon, dan Haruki tentunya, suatu waktu yang seharusnya berjalan dengan tenang dan damai, tapi tampaknya pagi dan hari ini tidak akan sama dengan pagi-pagi yang lain,

"Baiklah", Kurapika menurunkan rantainya dan menariknya kembali, wajahnya masih penuh dengan kekesalan, Kuroro yang baru masuk segera menyadari alasan kemarahan Kurapika, dengan pancake dan waffle diatas meja makan, dan gadis itu yang duduk di tempatnya, masih dengan wajah cemberutnya, iapun menghela nafas,

"Jadi, semalaman kau dimana?", tanya Kurapika tanpa peduli keadaan,

"Ryodan mengundangku untuk minum-minum, tadinya aku mau mengajakmu, tapi karena waktu itu kau bilang kau mudah mabuk, aku tidak jadi mengajakmu, maaf", kata Kuroro pelan,

"Lalu?", Kurapika bangkit dan mengambil dua buah piring lalu ia meletakkan pancake dan waffle di kedua piring tersebut, ia juga mengambil kopi yang ada di coffee maker, menuangkannya ke sebuah cangkir, dan coklat di cangkir lainnya, ia mengambil nampan dan menaruh kedua cangkir itu diatasnya, begitupun dengan dua piring makanan tersebut, lalu gadis itu menaruh nampannya diatas meja,

"Lalu?", sahut Kuroro sambil membantu Kurapika merapikan piring-piring itu diatas meja, serta mengambil bagiannya,

"Iya lalu, aku tidak yakin kau hanya minum-minum bersama teman-teman laba-labamu disana, pasti ada yang mau kau tutupi dariku, iya kan?", keluh gadis itu, masih dengan nada tidak bersahabat,

"Hmm..apa ya..?", goda Kuroro pada gadisnya itu, wajah cemberutnya memang terlihat sangat kekanakan, tapi ia lebih ingin menggodanya ketimbang meminta maaf,

"Akh! Sudahlah, pergi saja lagi ke sana! Toh kamu juga kelihatan senang!",bentak Kurapika penuh emosi, wajah gadis cantik itu sudah memerah karena marah, begitu pula dengan matanya, ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kuroro,

"Hei, tunggu", katanya sedikit datar,

"LEPASKAN!", bentak Kurapika keras, kekesalannya sudah memuncak saat ini,

"Kurapika..", Kuroro berujar lembut sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia memeluk tubuh perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu, erat, sangat erat,

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya semalam aku mengatakannya padamu, maaf ya", katanya sambil membenamkan kepalanya dibahu Kurapika yang tertutup rambut pirangnya,

"Tidak mau", sahut Kurapika sebal, ia mendorong Kuroro pelan, menjauhkan pria itu darinya,

"Nanti kau akan mengulangnya, kalau aku memaafkanmu", ujarnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, tapi gadis itu berusaha untuk kuat,

"Ternyata dunia dan hidup kita memang tidak sama", sambungnya, Kuroro segera menyentuh tangan Kurapika dan menariknya mendekat, tapi Kurapika masih berusaha menampiknya, meski kekuatannya kurang kuat,

"Putri, kumohon maafkan aku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu", kata Kuroro pelan, masih dipegangnya tangan Kurapika,

"Kuroro…", Kurapika berujar pelan, masih berusaha menjauh dari pria itu, tapi karena kuatnya genggaman Kuroro, ia malah jadi menarik pria itu bersamanya, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, lalu ia meraih sesuatu diatas meja, dan….menuangkan sesuatu itu ke kepala pria berambut hitam itu,

"Aktingku bagus kan?", katanya sambil tersenyum bangga, Kuroro gantian menatapnya sebal, rambut dan kemejanya basah oleh kopi panas yang tadi dituang Kurapika tepat padanya,

"Kurapika..", pria bermata onyx itu sebal, ia sudah dikerjai oleh gadis itu, dengan berpura-pura marah dan kemudian menuangkan kopi padanya,

"Eits, jangan salah, aku masih marah padamu tahu", kata Kurapika lagi, tapi kali ini Kuroro tidak langsung mempercayainya, ia langsung berjalan kearah Kurapika dan memeluk gadis itu, lalu menciumnya, lembut, Kurapika sedikit berjinjit dibuatnya, tapi Kuroro terus memeluknya, bahkan saat mereka sudah menghentikan ciuman itu,

"Kuroro, jangan menciumku kalau kau habis minum alkohol", kata, bukan, bisik Kurapika ditelinga kekasihnya itu ketika pria itu mendekapnya, iapun lalu membalas dekapan pria itu, sebentar, lalu melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan sang kekasih,

"Sudah, mandi sana, lalu sarapan", ujarnya dengan nada bicara yang sudah kembali normal, didorongnya pria itu menuju kamarnya sendiri,

"Hu-uh, dasar!", gerutunya sambil sedikit membereskan apartemen itu, bekas tumpahan kopi yang dituangnya tadi, dan beberapa bantalan sofa yang tidak pada tempatnya. Kurapika pun menghela nafas sambil berberes, mungkin saja dimasa depan nanti yang seperti ini akan terulang lagi, Kuroro pulang habis minum-minum dengan Ryodan-nya dan Kurapika akan membereskan semuanya,

_menyebalkan_, pikirnya.

* * *

><p>Kurapika selesai berbenah dan hendak mengistirahatkan dirinya di sebuah sofa dalam ruangan itu,<p>

_si Kuroro lama sekali, apa dia langsung tidur ya?_, ia membatin penasaran, sempat terbersit dibenaknya untuk masuk ke kamar tidur kekasihnya itu dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini, tapi gadis itu buru-buru menepisnya, wanita macam apa yang masuk ke kamar milik seorang laki-laki yang hanya berstatus pacarnya, alhasil Kurapika pun kembali menghela nafas singkat, sedikit berelaksasi mengingat ia baru saja mem-vakum seluruh karpet di apartemen ini, yang membentang hampir di seluruh ruangan.

Gadis berambut pirang itu nyaris terlelap dengan damai di sofa tersebut ketika ia dikejutkan oleh bunyi telepon, usai menyadarkan inderanya, ia buru-buru meraih telepon yang berada didekatnya, dan menempelkan gagang telepon itu ketelinganya,

"Hallo?", sapa gadis itu,

"Ini dari rumah sakit St. Mira, apa anda mengenal wanita bernama Jill Morelli?", kata suara diseberang sana,

_rumah sakit? Ada apa ini_, pikir gadis itu,

"Ya, beliau adalah ibu saya, ada apa ya?", tanya Kurapika bingung, batinnya merasa sedikit cemas,

"Oh, begini mbak, ibu anda baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, maaf", kata suara yang ia pikir wanita itu,

"O-oh, begitu, baiklah, saya segera kesana", jawab Kurapika dengan nada shock, ia lantas segera menutup telepon itu dan menghela nafas berat, ia mengelus dadanya untuk meredakan keterkejutannya, mata birunya berkedap-kedip lagi, dan masih membulat kaget.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Kurapika untuk mengatasi shock-nya, dan ketika ia sadar, tanpa pikir panjang lagi gadis itu langsung menghambur ke kamar Kuroro dan membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk, ketika matanya mendapati Kuroro tengah tertidur pulas ia menjadi semakin panik, langsung saja gadis pirang itu berlari dan membangunkan Kuroro dengan sedikit kasar,

"Kuroro! Hei! Kuroro!", katanya sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh pria itu, Kuroro pun terbangun karena guncangan yang agak kasar dari Kurapika itu,

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyanya bingung, wajahnya terlihat masih mengantuk,

"I-mama, mama masuk rumah sakit!", pekik gadis itu, Kuroro jadi terkesiap dan segera bangkit,

"Yang benar?", ia bertanya dengan nada heran,

"IYA! Buat apa aku mengarang-ngarang?", Kurapika berujar sangat panik dan cemas, melihat keadaan Kurapika yang seperti itu, Kuroro memegang bahunya pelan,

"Sudah, tenang dulu, panik seperti itu tidak akan membantu", katanya lembut pada Kurapika sambil perlahan-lahan memeluk gadis itu, Kurapika yang awalnya tidak bereaksi mulai terisak-isak dalam pelukan pria itu,

"Nah, kau sudah tenang sekarang, kau siap-siaplah, aku akan mengambil mobil kita bertemu di lobi, oke?", katanya lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut pirang Kurapika, deru nafas yang sempat memburu itu berangsur-angsur normal kembali,

"I-iya", sahut Kurapika sambil membalas pelukan Kuroro, setelah ia merasa tenang, iapun melepaskan pelukannya,

"Ganti dulu bajumu", kata Kurapika sambil mengusap bekas airmata dengan punggung tangannya, Kuroro tersenyum lega melihat keadaan gadis itu,

"Iya, kau siapkan barang-barang ibu, ia pasti membutuhkannya", Kuroro berujar tenang pada Kurapika, gadis itu lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menutupnya pelan, meninggalkan pria itu seorang diri di dalam kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Kuroro dan Kurapika sampai di rumah sakit tersebut beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya lalu turun usai memarkir mobil mereka dan segera menuju meja resepsionis rumah sakit,<p>

"Permisi, saya mencari pasien bernama Jill Morelli", kata Kurapika,

"Oh, kecelakaan tempat kerja itu ya?", sahut wanita yang nametag-nya bertuliskan A. Kelly itu,

"Ya, dia ibu saya", jawab Kurapika lagi,

"Jill, Jill, ah! Ini dia, dia masih di ICU", jawab perawat tersebut,

"Terima kasih", sahut Kurapika lagi, ia dan Kuroro langsung saja berjalan menuju elevator,

"Anaknya cantik sekali ya, suaminya juga tampan", kata perawat lainnya yang juga berada di meja resepsionis,

"Hm, begitulah, wanita itu sungguh beruntung", kata perawat Kelly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next: <em>**_Will the mother survive? you tell me..._

* * *

><p>End Words, Review Please<p>

_Love, _

_Kaoru_


	13. Happiness or Well - Being, You Choose

Minnaaaaaa~ this will be the last chapter of Lovely Nightmares!

I really hope you all could enjoy this as much as I am during time when I wrote this with a lot of writer-blocks, the almost hiatus(when my lappie was almost stolen), the pending idea, and so on.

but I'm kinda proud to end this, since I had know this is my first fic with 12 chapters, while even the star trilogy only manages until the 8th chapter for each installment.

and last but not least, I also would like to announce, though I've done it in the community page, that there will be the sequel for this story, I've already work on it.

'Till we meet again!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Family, Crime (skip this if you didn't see any), Hurt/Comfort. Angst, Fluff, etc. [name it yourself]

**Rated:** T, well, I do assume it could be read by younger children, since there's no hentai, ecchi, harem or anything, especially in this chapter.

**Pairing(s):** Kuropika, and because I hate Yaoi quite damn much, you couldn't expect to see any BL, or if you really wish, go imagine it yourself

**Warning:** typos, perhaps, OOC-ness, canon, female Kurapika (I already mention that I definitely won't ever wrote any kind of Yaoi stuff), OCs, etc.

**No silent reader please, you read, you review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Nightmares<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: <strong>Happiness or Well - Being, You Choose..<strong>

* * *

><p>Suara derap langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari terdengar di koridor rumah sakit itu,<p>

"Hei! Jangan lari-lari di rumah sakit!", seru salah seorang perawat yang melihat gadis itu berlari, ya, dia adalah Kurapika, yang baru saja mendengar kalau mamanya sudah siuman setelah sekian lama, iapun lalu, tanpa menunggu lebih lama, langsung menuju rumah sakit tersebut secepatnya, secepat yang ia bisa meski untuk itu ia harus mendengar dan sedikitnya mengabaikan segala urusan tata krama yang selama ini selalu menjadi prioritas aspek sikap hidupnya.

Seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya saat itu sudah agak berantakan karena keantusiasannya, rambut pirangnya yang agak panjangpun sudah tidak karuan bentuknya meski masih menggantung seperti ekor kuda dibelakang kepalanya, ia tetap saja berlari di lorong rumah sakit itu meski para perawat sudah meneriakinya sejak koridor pertama tadi, dan segala perjuangannya pun akan berakhir sebentar lagi,

"Mama!", pekiknya dengan nada senang, ia membuka pintu kamar VIP itu dengan agak kasar dan berdiri disana dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sang mama yang baru saja siuman itu agak kaget melihat putrinya berdiri dipintu dengan gaya semacam itu, sementara Kuroro yang kebetulan dapat giliran jaga hari ini hanya menahan tawa melihat kelakuan saudara tiri sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Kurapika, apa kau baik-baik saja?", ujar sang ibu dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir,

"Ya..aku..baik..baik..saja, bagaimana denganmu?", ia balik bertanya dengan sedikit terbata-bata karena masih mengatur nafas,

"Oh, syukurlah", jawab sang ibu sambil memperhatikan putrinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki,

"Ya, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari gadis tomboy bodoh yang sedang antusias", komentar Kuroro tiba-tiba dengan nada datar, sang ibu terkekeh geli mendengarnya sedang Kurapika melemparkan death glare-nya kearah Kuroro,

"Gadis tomboy? Bodoh katamu?", katanya geram, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Kuroro bisa mengatainya setega itu, dan Kuroro bukannya minta maaf malah membalas death glare itu dengan senyum boyish jahil favoritnya, sorot mata onyx-nya seakan mau berkata, 'iya', dengan nada terdatar yang ia bisa, Kurapika pun langsung cemberut, tapi lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang mama yang tertawa kecil dan geli,

"Ahaha kalian ini", ujarnya ditengah-tengah tawanya yang renyah, Kurapika tentu malah jadi salah tingkah dan bingung mau bilang apa, sementara Kuroro terus menatapnya dengan penuh kejahilan di mata onyx-nya.

* * *

><p>"Mama, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, boleh?", ujar gadis itu beberapa waktu setelah kedatangannya yang sangat heboh itu, Kuroro sedang ke kafetaria sementara ia menunggui sang mama dikamar,<p>

"Hm, ada apa sayang? Sepertinya serius sekali", balas wanita itu lembut, ia melihat sorot mata anak gadisnya itu melembut sekali, tapi terlihat agak nanar,

"Ya, ini sangat serius", kata Kurapika lagi, gadis itu memposisikan diri untuk duduk disamping sang ibu dan menggenggam tangannya, wanita itu agak terkejut melihat kelakuan putri semata wayangnya itu yang tidak biasa,

"Kurapika, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, sayang?", sahut sang mama lagi, tapi gadis berambut pirang itu masih terdiam, sepertinya ia juga masih mencari apa yang harus dikatakannya,

"M-mama…i-itu…".

* * *

><p>Kuroro berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit itu dengan gestur tenang dan datar, ia membawa sebuah kotak makanan dari kafetaria tadi di tangan kanan dan sebuah botol minuman di tangannya yang lain, derap langkahnya terdengar teratur dan begitu pasti, seakan ia sudah tahu akan melangkah kemana, dan memang begitulah adanya, tentu karena keadaannya berbeda dengan Kurapika tadi yang begitu antusias, dan memang tipikalnya begitu, sesekali ia menyahut sapaan dari beberapa pasien lainnya yang merupakan rekan kerja ibunya dan pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya saat ia sedang menjaga sang ibu.<p>

Ia lalu menghentikan langkah kakinya didepan sebuah ruangan yang tak lain adalah kamar tempat sang ibu dirawat, dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat ibunya juga mengerutkan keningnya dan menunduk, sementara Kurapika yang duduk disamping sang ibu juga terlihat menunduk dan agak gelisah, namun ia menepis pikiran itu dan membuka pintunya, kedua wanita yang sejak tadi terlihat menunduk itu langsung mengangkat wajah mereka begitu menyadari kedatangannya, sebenarnya ia kurang menyukai suasana semacam ini, seolah-olah Kurapika baru saja menyampaikan sesuatu yang buruk tentang dirinya dan ia akan segera diinterogasi saat ini juga, tapi, melihat air muka gadis dan wanita itu ia tahu tidak bisa berharap banyak.

"Kuroro…", sang ibu memulai pembicaraannya, pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming dan menatap lurus pada keduanya,

"Ada apa Ibu?", katanya lembut, iapun mendekat kearah wanita itu sambil menyerahkan kotak makanan dan botol minuman itu ketangan Kurapika, gadis itu agak terkejut, tapi ia menerimanya dengan baik dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu seakan mengisyaratkan pada Kuroro untuk duduk disamping sang ibu sementara ia beralih ke sofa yang terletak agak jauh dari ibunya.

"Tadi Kurapika mengatakan padaku kalau….kau telah membantai sukunya, benar?", tanya sang ibu lembut, ia membelai wajah pemuda dihadapannya itu penuh kasih, pandangannya seakan ingin meragukan kisah itu,

"Iya, itu benar", sahut Kuroro tegas, ia tidak berniat menutupi apapun dari wanita ini, wanita yang telah membebaskannya dari sang ayah yang memperlakukan dirinya begitu kejam dan dingin, serta terus memandangnya sebagai seorang penerus Laba-laba, bukan putranya.

"J-jadi karena itu kau kembali dengan darah membasahi seluruh pakaianmu?", tanyanya lagi, ia merasa airmata mulai menghiasi bola matanya, dan hampir menggelincir ke pipinya,

"Ya", sahut Kuroro singkat, nada suaranya terkesan begitu sedih, dan itu besar kemungkinannya disebabkan oleh kehadiran Kurapika disudut lain sana, yang tentu mendengar hal tersebut, sang ibu menghapus airmata disudut matanya dengan punggung tangannya,

"Maaf", katanya lagi, entah tertuju pada siapa diantara kedua wanita berambut pirang itu, ia menghela nafas berat setelahnya.

* * *

><p>"Lalu kalian berdua juga berpacaran?", sang ibu memecah keheningan yang terjadi selepas percakapan tentang pembantaian Kuruta itu, Kurapika lalu menggeser sofa kecil yang didudukinya ke dekat tempat sang ibu berbaring, ia memegang tangan sang ibu yang satu lagi lalu menghela nafas pendek,<p>

"Iya", katanya, ditatapnya wajah sang ibu nanar, sedikitnya ia berharap sang ibu mau memberikan restu atas kisah kasih yang telah terjalin selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, lalu pandangan mata birunya teralih pada sosok diseberangnya, Kuroro, pemuda itu masih diam, dan ia bisa merasakan denyut kesedihan terpancar dari rona wajahnya, ia menatap pemuda itu sendu, lalu melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan sang mama dan beranjak dari sofanya menuju kearah pemuda itu, dan menaruh tangan kanannya dibahu pemuda itu.

Kuroro yang merasakan sentuhan dibahunya pun menoleh dan matanya tertuju pada sorot mata Kurapika yang terlihat asing buatnya, tapi ia tak mengucapkan satu patah katapun, hanya diam saja, dan kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Kurapika dibahunya, hening, sekejap saja kamar VIP di rumah sakit itu terasa hening.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry minna,

when I wrote this on my word, I didn't know that it would be this short, but you see, I'm just a kind of too enthusiastic about the sequel, hehehe~

though it short, I really hope you won't leave this page without a review~

'Till we meet again then~

P.S. critic and suggestion would be nice *sip a cup of plain milk*


End file.
